A la Vie, à la Mort
by Nuit D'Intuitions
Summary: Post-Voldy-Dark-Truc. Alors que la Guerre est finie, un acte sadique entraîne les innocents dans la mort. Tous, sauf une personne... Va-t-elle réagir, ou se laisser mourir ? Drame, Horreur, Aventure, Folie, Émotion, Amour, Magie, Intrigue... Rating M car violence, horreur, thriller, suspense, sexe. Une dizaine de chapitre prévus pour le premier livre. [EN PAUSE - automne 2020]
1. Introduction : Défaite

_Bienvenu(e)s dans ma FanFic,_

_Je vous présente ma toute première fiction sur l'univers de Harry Potter. Je me lance ce soir, il faut avouer, sur un coup de tête... une inspiration soudaine et violente. Je n'avais jamais pensé écrire avant (je lis les autres, d'habitude !) et c'est une première pour moi._  
_Je vais essayer d'écrire et décrire le mieux possible et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Si vous avez des suggestions ou des critiques -constructives-, je suis toute ouïe._  
_Chaque chapitre aura au moins une chanson, généralement celle qui m'inspire pendant l'écriture; parfois, plusieurs sons._  
_Il est possible que plus tard, je vous fasse voter pour la future romance afin d'élire l'homme de vos fantasmes (à moins que vous n'en vouliez plusieurs ? Ho ho ho...)_

_L'Univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling !_  
_Je lui emprunte sans trop le modifier. Je passe le plus gros de l'Histoire et la quête des Horcruxes qui, j'en suis sûre, vous connaissez presque par cœur. Cette histoire traite donc de la suite : A ceci près, qu'au lieu d'avoir eu des vies tranquilles après la mort de Voldemort, les mangemorts vont se venger dans un dernier élan de sadisme._  
_Au programme, Drames, Folie, Douleur... mais aussi Espoir, Amour, Combativité, Rires. Et évidemment, Magies !_

_...Bonne Lecture...  
_

_Musique : Leta's Confession - James Newton Howard - Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald_

**Prologue : Défaite.**

Le dernier rai de lumière jaillit et s'abattit sur sa cible. Le corps, inerte, s'effondra lourdement au sol. Mort. L'air, lourd, suffocant, portait les effluves funèbres à travers les poumons des quelques êtres encore vivants. Debout pour certains, agonisants pour d'autres, ils étaient restés interdits, là, au milieu des décombres d'une guerre stupide et macabre; là, au milieu des corps gisants éparpillés un peu partout. Les deux camps avaient subit une hécatombe. Le temps semblait figé. Personne n'osait respirer et faire le moindre geste. Il fallait comprendre. Le temps, de comprendre. Était-ce terminé ?

Réalisant qu'ils faisaient maintenant partie des perdants, les survivants du camp adverse venaient de transplaner dans une flopée de « plops » soudains. Perdre. La perte était-elle un parti prit ? Quand il se retourna et posa ses yeux sombres sur le paysage mortuaire qui s'étalait à perte... perte de vue, il réalisa. Ils avaient gagné cette guerre de pouvoirs et d'idéaux. Mais ils avaient perdu l'esprit et tant de vies. Une fois l'adrénaline dissoute dans leurs veines, la volonté de survivre atténuée, une douleur profonde et lancinante envahissait peu à peu leurs sens. Le silence fut rompu, écho à leurs cœurs fatigués. Harry fondit en larmes. Puis les sanglots firent place à une peine hurlée. Ron s'en alla ; il rejoignit le corps immobile de son frère, un des jumeaux. Il semblait vidé. Hermione, elle, se vidait autrement. Elle aurait voulu courir vers Harry, le consoler, compatir. Mais sa propre souffrance l'avait tordue de spasmes et elle vomissait. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils mangeaient si peu, elle se demandait d'où venait ce flot d'acides écœurants. La main pâle d'une personne, muette comme les tombes qu'ils allaient bientôt creuser, lui tenait les cheveux. Pâles, blessés, brisés. Ils contemplaient leur victoire amère.

\- « Voldy mort », ironisa Ginny, dans un sourire crispé.

\- « Vol – de – Mort », répondit Neville.

Il faisait référence à la chute du Lord, éjecté dans les airs par la puissance des sorts entrechoqués, s'écrasant au sol pour ne plus jamais se relever. L'humour noir transpirait la souffrance et la folie des enfants rendus matures trop tôt, des parents ayant perdu le fruit de leurs entrailles, aux jeunes orphelins - pour certains, inconscients de l'être devenu-, aux fiançailles funèbres et aux aux amitiés maudites.

Les heures, les jours, les semaines passèrent. On avait pleuré jusqu'à s'assécher, on avait ensevelis les vies rompues. Puis, pendant que le Ministère de la Magie et ses Aurors pourchassaient dans une revanche frénétique les derniers assassins, le peuple avait fébrilement reconstruit. Les blessures physiques furent pansées, les blessures morales, enfouies avec les souvenirs insupportables.

L'Ordre du Phénix et tous ceux qui les avaient soutenus furent invités à la plus grande Célébration que le Monde Sorcier n'avait jamais connue jusque là. Mais le groupe de résistants pleins de bravoure, d'endurance, porteurs d'espoirs et d'avenir, ne vint jamais. Une seule personne apparut dans le stade où les milliers d'âme perdues, à la recherche de bonheur, attendaient de voir leurs principaux sauveurs. Une personne à l'Âme éteinte venait.

Une seule et unique personne s'avança sur la pelouse. Lentement. Comme si les jambes n'avançaient que par l'ordre nerveux d'un cerveau en perdition, les yeux dans le vague, regard inanimé, la bouche entrouverte sur une vérité imprononçable, le souffle quasi inexistant.

Une femme descendit d'estrade et interpella ce robot déshumanisé, à l'odeur fétide. Elle lui demanda ce qui se passait, voulu lui prendre la main mais stoppa son geste. Sa main était déjà... prise. La femme choquée hurla, son cri aiguë et déchirant retentissant dans l'immensité du stade, devenu silencieux. Alors cette unique et solitaire personne cessa d'avancer, comme revenue sur Terre par une alarme pleine de souffrance. Puis s'écroula, dans l'herbe encore humide du sang des innocents.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Nuages

**FanFiction « A la Vie, à la Mort ».**

**{****M****usique : ****Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé - « ****Harry & Hermione »(Extended)****}**

**Chapitre 1 : ****Nuages**

Le ciel gris de Londres. Depuis des jours, du matin au soir, les rues de la ville étaient baignées dans une humidité en suspens dont la luminosité faisait souffrir les yeux les plus sensibles. On pouvait apercevoir les passants tantôt en parapluie, tantôt avec des lunettes de soleil - ce dernier s'était pourtant fait la malle depuis plusieurs semaines -. Cette grisaille constante correspondait si bien à l'humeur du monde sorcier après les événements de ces derniers mois. Dans son cœur à elle, le soleil ne pointerait plus... Plus jamais. Seules les ténèbres le faisait encore battre, injectant dans chacune de ces veines une tristesse sans fin.  
Hermione laissa retomber les vieux rideaux qu'elle retenait du bout de ses doigts, bleuis par le froid de sa demeure sinistre et chérie. Dernier vestige, dernière preuve, que les visions qui arpentent son esprit se soient réellement passées un jour. Dernière trace d'existence. Les yeux posés sur le quotidien d'étrangers, à travers les vitres de la fenêtre, son esprit était à des lieues d'ici. Un frisson frôla sa nuque et son ventre. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'en connaître la provenance, elle s'en doutait déjà. Elle retourna d'un pas déconcentré vers son Laboratoire, où elle s'enfermait dans le mutisme pendant des heures, des jours... des nuits. Les lattes du plancher craquaient et elle évitait les trous réguliers qui transformaient lentement cette maison en gruyère. Elle n'avait plus la force de l'entretenir et de la réparer, la demeure dépérissait. « A mon image... » pensa-t-elle, dans un souffle attristé.  
Les lumières, ombres, formes, et plaintes chuchotées sur son passage lui finirent d'embuer son esprit de nuages. Dans quelques semaines, on fêterait la Fin de la Guerre. Un an bientôt. La « Victoire », dont si peu pouvaient encore témoigner. Pour Hermione, cette victoire était hypocrite.

Machinalement attelée à son bureau de recherches et expérimentations complexes et inavouables, elle prit le temps de réchauffer ses quelques doigts engourdis. Cette pièce était la seule de la maison à avoir une température décente, grâce aux feu sous les chaudrons. Les autres étaient délaissées, dans une ambiance de brume immobile. Ici, la lumière filtrait difficilement entre les piles de livres entassés, les stocks d'ingrédients, parchemins, et autres fournitures s'étalant sur toutes les tables, pupitres ou étagères encore disponibles. Elle regardant quelques instants la boite renfermant sa baguette. Ou devrait-on dire, ce qu'il en restait car après l'avoir retrouvée, son pauvre instrument ne put davantage supporter les combats de sa vie. Après un petit soupir, elle se remit au travail.  
La mixture bouillant dans un des multiples petits chaudrons était en train d'enfumer la pièce. Hermione toussa et fit rapidement le tour des erreurs potentielles, sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait bien pu rater. La Miss-je-sais-tout avait laissé place à une jeune femme sombre et acharnée dans ses travaux. Elle désespérait de comprendre la réaction de cette potion, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Elle avait pourtant suivit toutes les étapes, tous les ingrédients minutieusement préparés. La fumée lui fit mal à la tête, quand elle se penchant pour vérifier l'horloge aussi ancienne que les murs qui l'abritent.

\- « Par Merlin ! », réalisa Hermione, en voyant l'heure.

La mixture était sur le feu depuis trop longtemps. Elle eu tout juste le temps de l'éteindre et fut prise d'une envie de rendre, l'odeur de cette fumée particulièrement exécrable lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Elle vomit. Cela ne s'était pas reproduit, depuis cette fois là…

**Flash Back 1 – ****La Fin**

**{ ****M****usique : ****Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé - « ****The Friends » (Extended) ****}**

_P__oudlard était en Ruines.  
Je me souviens de la poussière qui asséchait nos gorges, de l'écho des pierres qui chutaient. Le ciel était nuageux, ce jour là. Comme si le bleu avait disparu depuis si longtemps que j'en avais oublié l__a couleur__ censé__e__ couvrir la voûte au dessus du monde. __Gris. Juste gris, encore gris. Y avait-il donc autre chose que des nuages dans les cieux ? Bien sûr qu'on avait vu d'autres ciels, ces derniers mois. Ce fameux tourbillon de nuages, ce grondement de tonnerre et enfin, le Serpent sortant de la bouche du __C__râne. La Marque des Ténèbres était à l'image de No__ë__l. Une décoration dont on abuse, assortie avec sa période, son climat, son ambiance. __Et sa mélodie, ce qu'elle fait ressentir et, comme les cloches du traîneau du Père Noël… ce qu'elle ramène.__  
Voldemort n'était plus. Enfin… Enfin. Neville v__e__n__ait__ de tuer Nagini __devant moi__, le Serpent de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Même si ce n'était pas un simple serpent sauvage… Le héros de __ma__ scène fut bien Neville Londubat, le Griffondor courageux, abattant l'épée sur le coup du reptile. __Il venait de me sauver. Et de sauver Ron. __J'__ai passé tant de mois, d'années, à courir après le danger, puis à me faire courser par celui-ci, qu'en cet instant là, je ne savais plus quoi faire._

_Tous ceux encore en vie rejoign__aien__t ce qui fut la Grande Salle. __Ron ne lâchait plus ma main. C'était quelque peu rassurant, je sentir une vie me toucher. Cela rendait tout cela plus… réel. Mais à mesure que j'avançais, le regret __re__montait__. Car si la fin du Monstre, la fin de la Guerre, la fin __de la fuite, la fin du danger, si tout cela était réel… Alors eux, les cadavres que je croisais sur mon chemin, l'étaient aussi ! C'était des élèves, __d__es Amis… Des professeurs, des connaissances… De la Famille, des gens si chers à mon __cœur__… Et ces inconnus dont je ne pourrais jamais faire la connaissance… Ils étaient tous là. Sans vie, sans souffle, les yeux fixes et vides. __Remus Lupin, son regard doré __triste et __envoûtan__t, ne pourrait plus rien m'apprendre__.__ Tonks, avait perdu son extravagance __et de ses couleurs Arc-en-ciel__. Fred, __u__n seul corps, mais deux mort__s ; il avait emporté avec lui le cœur de son frère, qui ne semblait plus lui-même. __Sans compter sur les morts déjà passées ; Sirius ne ferait plus de clin d'œil enjoliveur, n'offrirait plus son aura protectrice._

_Une douleur indescriptible monta en moi comme un cyclone douloureux. Je sentais mon corps __gonfler__. Au loin, j'entendais le désespoir de Harry… Je __n'eus__ pas le temps de le rejoindre, que mon malaise intérieur se déversa. Je vomissais comme je n'avais jamais __rendu__ auparavant. Qu'est-ce que je __sortais ainsi__ ? Je n'avais rien mangé depuis si longtemps et cela faisait des mois que la quête aux Horcruxes nous avait affamé__s, Harry, Ron et moi__. Mais qu'importe. Je vomissais ma peur. Ma peine. Ma haine. __Je vomissais ma douleur, ma tristesse, ma fatigue. Oui, j'étais si fatiguée que j'ignorais à qui appartenait la main qui tenait mes cheveux, alors que rien ne semblait alléger mon désespoir. Sa main pâle et masculine me soutenais avec douceur et compréhension. Son toucher était sûr et calme. J'ignorais que Ron pouvait avoir un tel toucher.  
Si fatiguée… La main pâle cessa ces caresses rassurantes et me tendit de quoi boire. Quelques gorgées d'eau après, l'épuisement emportant mes dernières énergies et je sombrais dans un profond sommeil. Probablement dans les bras de ce soutient silencieux et rassurant._

___Je me sentais détendue. C'était confortable, plus que les dizaines de nuits passées dans les conditions déplorables d'une quête aux Horcruxes. Il y avait une source de chaleur contre moi, sur mon épaule et mon flanc. On me tenait la main, d'une peau douce. Je sentis une poigne intense, puis une autre main passa dans mes cheveux, descendant lentement sur mon visage, ma joue, ma bouche… mon cou, mon __cœur__… Mon ventre… __Puis je sentis qu'on approchait mon visage, d'un souffle chaud, rauque. Des lèvres suaves se posèrent sur mon front. __Et toute la chaleur s'éloigna soudain._

_Je me réveillais dans une salle aménagée pour les blessés. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'habituer à la lumière et j'entrevis à peine une silhouette masculine, grande et élancée, sortir de la pièce. __Je soupirais. Qui attendait à mon chevet, Harry, Ron ? Je me redressais péniblement et une femme vint m'aider et m'apporter quelques soin magiques basiques. Je me sentais toujours fatiguée, mais me levais pour rejoindre les autres. Autour de moi, la plupart des blessés étaient inconscients. Je sortis rejoindre la Grande Salle._

_Harry semblait apaisé, collé à Ginny. Leur tendre amour était réconfortant à regarder. Ron était avec sa famille. Georges semblait vide de l'intérieur, le regard perdu._

_L__es heures et les jours passaient. On se soignait, on se consolait.  
Puis vint l'heure des enterrements. Certains jours, on était au cimetière du matin au soir. Les cercueils et les rites funéraires semblaient sans fin. Après avoir passé des heures à pleurer __Remus et Fred, Tonks,__ les enterrements suivants ne nous __faisaient__ plus réagir. On était exténués. Tant de morts. Heureusement qu'on était suffisamment nombreux pour se soutenir les uns, les autres._

**« Assez nombreux… pour se soutenir... » Pensa Hermione. Une larme perla doucement sur sa joue et tomba, comme au ralentit, sur le parquet usé qui fonça à son contact. Ses pensées continuèrent de défiler amèrement.**

___Remus était placé à côté de la tombe vide de Sirius, et __de __celle de James et Lily. J'aurais voulu y apposer des plaques : Les Maraudeurs de Poudlard. Mais je me sentais de trop, avec la sensation que seul Harry avait le droit de les considérer comme sa famille. Pourtant je me suis sentie proche d'eux, moi aussi. Je connaissais Remus avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et quand Harry n'était pas là, Sirius passait tout son temps avec moi, dans la bibliothèque de Grimmaurd. __Il pouvait passer des heures à discuter ou à me regarder lire le contenu savant des Black. Remus partageait avec __enthousiasme__ son savoir. C'est lui qui me confia un soir ma ressemblance avec Lily, a quel point nous avions la même soif de connaissance __et l'amour de vivre._

_Je passais mon chemin. Et le chemin passait._

_J'__arpentais les rues de Pré au Lard. La reconstruction était difficile et avançait doucement. La volonté de donner un bel avenir aux enfants, les futures générations, avait dépêché tous les sorciers valides pour réparer Poudlard. « Réparer » est un moindre mot, je me souviens encore du chantier. Mais c'était du bon travail, tout le monde avait participé. Pré au Lard et Le Chemin de Traverse était plus délicat. Certains magasins n'avaient plus __de __propriétaires, morts au combat, et les successions étaient fastidieuses. On avait aidé ceux qu'on pouvait. __Mais ce n'est pas ici que j__e m__'arrêtais.  
Harry m'avait envoyé un Hibou. Il ne supportait plus __le Square __Grimmaurd, __qui__ lui rappelait trop ceux qu'il avait perdus. L'Ordre du Phénix se dissolvait, le Ministère se chargeant de traquer les derniers Mangemorts. Alors il voulait réhabiliter Godric's Hollow, la demeure de ses parents, grands-parents, et ancêtres avant eux. Il avait raison. Il faisait honneur à sa famille, et comptait y fonder __s__a descendance. Il avait demandé Ginny en Mariage et la cérémonie aurait lieu dès que tous auraient à nouveau une maison. Une maison… Mes parents sont morts, otages de guerre, avant que Voldemort ne rende les âmes. __J'avais renoncé au monde Moldu, __avais rénovée __la maison __et __l'avait __vendue. __M__es affaires et meubles de famille __étaient stockés __dans un garage et __je __n'avai__s__ pas prévu d'acheter __une nouvelle habitation__. Contrairement à Harry, je voulais endurer les lieux chargés des souvenirs des disparus. Cela m'aidait à tenir le coup.__  
Je marchais frénétiquement puis __T__ransplanait sur notre lieu de RDV, l'ancienne et futur__e__ maison Potter. __Ce jour là, nous avons finit le denier coup de baguette. La Demeure était.. Superbe et grande. Harry versa une larme.  
\- « Harry ? » dis-je doucement.  
\- « Hermione », il me répond__ai__t, posant sur moi son regard vert profond et doux.  
\- « Tu seras heureux ici » commençais-je. « Que vas-tu faire d__u Square__ ? »  
\- « Il y a quelqu'un à qui je souhaite la léguer. » il me déclarait, le visage sérieux __et __solennel__._

_Les Mariages se succédèrent. Comme si la peur de perdre l'être aimé et de se retrouver seul les avaient tous poussés à hâter les décisions et les cérémonies. L'envie de passer à autre chose, d'oublier les traumatismes, y était pour beaucoup.  
Le premier fut celui de Harry et Ginny. Ils portaient des tenues simples. Ginny avait une robe bustier longue et épurée, et un voile court au bout d'un chignon structuré. Elle était belle et, en la voyant, je m'étais demandée si j'aurais un jour le droit de défiler dans une telle cérémonie. Mais ma robe serait bien plus travaillée. Je rêvais de satin, de soie, de broderies et de perles ; d'une traîne et d'un voile si longs et légers que le vent les soulèveraient. Je rêvais de bijoux délicats. Je n'accordais que peu d'importance à ma tenue quotidienne, l'intellectuelle que j'étais trouvais cela superficiel. Mais pour un tel avènement, je songeais aux sublimes inspirations elfiques dignes de Tolkien. Oui, si un jour un tel amour me foudroie, je sortirais le grand jeu. En attendant…  
La fête du couple respecté avait été agréable. Tout le monde semblait avoir attendu cet événement pour s'autoriser un sourire, un rire, une larme de bonheur. C'est dans un soulagement général qu'on visité la nouvelle demeure Potter, où des guirlandes et des tonnelles décoraient le jardin, pour la suite des festivités. Je ne rentrais que le lendemain._

_Ensuite, après avoir vu défiler les cercueils, ce sont les mariages qui défilèrent. Neville et Luna semblait dans un monde onirique, leurs tenues aussi, et beaucoup de farces et de bizarreries furent organisées. L'idée était de donner envie à Georges de vivre à nouveau, nous avions réussit à le faire retrouver la boutique qu'il avait créé avec son frère. Ron ne pourrait jamais le remplacer, mais il était devenu son nouveau soutient et travaillait désormais avec lui._

_Il y eut d'autres mariages et nous étions toujours invités. Même à celui… de Drago Malfoy et de sa fiancée, Astoria. Ils avaient autant souffert que nous et malgré les protestations de Ron, nous y sommes allés. Bien qu'un brin mélancolique, la guerre ne les ayant pas épargnés non plus, leur mariage fut beau. Moins pompeux que ce que j'aurais cru, ils avaient choisit la discrétion et les invités avaient renoncés à leurs différents, l'instant d'un bonheur fugace. Enfin, tous sauf Ron, qui avait avancé son départ. Il avait découvert que j'avais aidé les Malfoy à restaurer leur maison et à en effacer les stigmates des ténèbres. Je n'avais pas pu pénétrer certaines pièces de ce manoir avant quelles ne soient rendues méconnaissables. La douleur de mon bras et de mon esprit me causait des angoisses insupportables et l'héritier Malfoy avait insulté tout le monde en se rendant compte qu'on m'y avait fait entrer. Alors je poursuivis les réparations avec Blaise Zabini, comique, et parfois Harry, compréhensif, surtout à l'extérieur et aux parties qui m'étaient inconnues. Bien sûr, Ron l'avait mal prit et cela s'était transformé en dispute. Nos disputes étaient habituelles._

_Pourtant, ce jour là, une seule personne remarquait ma lassitude. Et c'est d'une main délicate qu'il m'invitait à danser, d'une élégance digne des « Sang-Pur ».  
Je me souviens de son visage triste, illuminé au moment où je posais mes doigts dans sa main, acceptant son invitation. Sa bouche charnue s'était étirée en un sourire plein d'espoir, son regard habituellement si distant, devenu pétillant. Je me souviens aussi du contact de sa peau, étrangement doux. Puis nous avions dansé. Et encore dansé. Il avait laissé pousser ces cheveux châtains et ces derniers faisaient des vagues à la cadence de la musique. Quelques heures plus tard, il me proposait un rafraîchissement et nous avons commencé à discuter. Nous avions passé des heures ensemble à parler de tout et de rien. J'étais étonnée de son esprit, vif et instruit, et à la fois si énigmatique et caché. Puis dans un rayon d'une lumière claire et pure, son regard brilla d'une lueur… dorée._

_\- « Théodore… » Lançais-je, étonnée._

_\- « Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » il me répondit, interrogatif._

_\- « Théodore, tes yeux ont de l'or ! Comme le professeur Lupin... » déclarais-je, sans mesurer l'étendue de mes paroles._

_Nott avait pâlit et son visage s'était soudainement fermé, en proie à un tourment visible. Je compris. Il avait sauvé Harry d'un Loup Garou et avait sûrement subit la blessure et la malédiction à sa place. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, je le retins par le poignet et l'entraîna dans un coin du jardin déserté. J'étais désolée pour lui et lui parlait de Remus, à quel point je compatissais à ces souffrances. Je me doutais qu'en plus de la douleur physique, il était exclu du monde sorcier. Alors qu'il aurait dû avoir une médaille pour sa bravoure, on l'avait dépossédé de ces titres de noblesse et fait de lui un paria. Je lui assurais mon aide si jamais il avait du mal à se procurer la potion Tue-Loup. J'avais apprise à la faire, pour le professeur Lupin. Et j'aimais l'idée que mes talents puissent aider quelqu'un. Il finit par fondre en larmes sur mon épaule et je le réconfortais maladroitement. Je venais de gagner un ami insoupçonné et, sans que je ne le sache encore, celui-ci m'avait accordé sa confiance. Et, sans que je le sache, il me cacherait des choses…_

_Je rentrais de cette soirée en transplanant avec Neville et Luna ; Harry, Ginny et la sœur Patil de Serdaigle à notre suite. Nous avions décidé de poursuivre la soirée chez les Londubat et c'est pendant cette nuit amusante que Ginny choisit de vomir dans le pot de fleurs carnivores du salon. J'avais bien remarqué que depuis plusieurs semaines, elle refusait l'alcool, faisait attention à sa nourriture et à ces déplacements. Je la soutins, avec la même douceur que celui qui m'avait soutenu pendant mon malaise à Poudlard. Je fis un immense sourire à Harry qui, ne comprenant pas, fut éclairé par quelques mots toujours aussi bien choisis de Luna. Apparemment, elle le savait aussi. Nous finîmes avec allégresse, avec un Harry transporté de joie._

**_F__in du Flash Back 1_**

...[A suivre…]...


	3. Chapitre 2 - Pluie

**FanFiction « A la Vie, à la Mort ».**

**Chapitre ****2**** : ****Pluie**

_**~ Flash Back 2 ~ Pluie ~**_

_**{Musique : Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé « In Noctem » (Extended)}**_

_Cela faisait des jours que la pluie ne cessait d'inonder ma vue._

_Une semaine après, Harry venait chercher ses affaires et souvenirs à Grimmaurd. Je l'avais aidé à tout rassembler pendant plusieurs jours. Nous étions seuls à arpenter les recoins de la vieille demeure. Ginny était couvée par toute sa famille, ces proches, ces amies, et Harry intenable quant à sa santé. Être père semblait pour lui un bonheur incommensurable mais aussi un immense source d'anxiété. Ginny, Fleur, Luna et moi charions souvent Harry à ce propos, qui semblait subir les troubles hormonaux que sa femme me subissait pas. Sauf en présente de son frère. Après une piètre et fausse réconciliation avec Ron, nous nous étions à nouveau disputés. Une mauvaise langue avait prit soin de dévoiler une partie de ma soirée en compagnie de Théodore Nott. Je réalisais à quel point Ron n'avait pas confiance en moi. Il n'avait pas cherché un seul instant à avoir ma version et m'avait rabaissée sans raison. Harry, d'abord choqué, s'était ensuite interposé et s'était aussi disputé avec Ron. Il se souvenait de la condition de son parrain de substitution, Remus Lupin, et partageait ma compassion pour le jeune Loup-Garou qui lui avait sauvé la vie.  
C'est ainsi que nous avions rassemblé, juste nous deux, toutes les choses que Harry voulait récupérer. Quelques cartons peu nombreux. Il faisait surtout ses adieux, pièce par pièce, se remémorant chaque souvenir comme si c'était hier._

_\- « Tu pourras revenir quand tu veux, Harry... » le rassurais-je.  
\- « Merci 'Mione. Je viendrais aussi pour toi » il me répondit, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- « Ho, Harry…». J'étais émue et je le pris dans mes bras, comme le frère qu'il était pour moi.  
\- « Je suis si content que se soit toi qui ai cette maison… Tu es la meilleure qui soit pour veiller sur notre passé et tu mérite cette demeure. Je suis certain que tu en fera quelque chose de beau, avec les souvenirs que nous y avons partagés » finit par m'encourager Harry, renforçant son étreinte._

**Hermione versa une autre larme, qui tacha le parquet à côté de la précédente. S'il savait à quoi ressemblait le Square maintenant… Si seulement il était venu pour la rabrouer et exiger qu'elle la rénove. Si seulement.**

_Ron était entré avec pertes et fracas à ce moment là, __trempé __des torrents qu'il pleuvait dehors__. __Il resta d'abord interdit en nous voyant enlacés. C'était pourtant normal Harry et moi avions toujours de tendres attentions l'un envers l'autre, j'aimais croire à un lien fraternel. Puis Ron devint rouge de colère. __Il fulminait, car j'avais décidé de rester habiter dans cette « maudite bâtisse » et qu'il avait « des projets pour nous » après notre mariage. Ron citait toutes les choses auxquelles je renonçais, alors que j'en prenais connaissance __à l'instant__. Il ne m'avait même pas demandé en mariage correctement, il critiquait sans cesse mon savoir de « Miss-je-sais-tout insupportable » et toutes les excuses devenaient bonnes pour me rendre fautive. Mais c'est quand il m'accusa ouvertement de le tromper avec le premier venu que ma main choqua violemment sur son visage. Harry semblait désespéré et transplana, emmenant de force un Ron Weasley que je ne reconnaissais pas. __C'est la dernière fois que je __vis Ronald Weasley__, avant la Grande Célébration pour les Héros du Monde Sorcier. __A toutes les sorties ou repas de famille suivants, __ils __s'arrang__e__ait pour qu'on ne se croise plus. __Beaucoup ne voulait pas prendre de parti, mais aucun ne remettait en doute ma colère et ma déception __face à son comportement. __Ginny __piquait des crises__ contre lui chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et Harry étant un mari surprotecteur, finit par leur interdire de se voir pendant la grossesse de sa bien-aimée._

_J'étais à présent seule dans cette grande Demeure sombre et pleins de secrets. Mais ce que je craignais, c'était surtout la réaction de Kreatur. Cet elfe de maison détestait les nés-moldus et ne jurait que par le sang. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et exigeait une entrevue avec lui afin qu'il m'écoute. Puis je lui parla de façon sincère. Je savais qu'il était déçu que sa nouvelle « Maîtresse », mais je ne le dérangerais pas et avec moi, il sera toujours bien traité. Cette maison était aussi la sienne, il y avait toujours vécu et si c'était son souhait, il pouvait rester ou partir. Je savais qu'on n'avait pas les mêmes valeurs mais je lui fis part de toutes mes pensées à son sujet et de mes projets d'avenir, notamment pour ce lieu.  
Le lendemain, le silence me faisait croire à son départ. __Seules les gouttes tapaient contre les vitres. __Je descendais à la cuisine… et reçu son petit déjeuner. Il était resté. Il bougonnait et je lui offrais un sourire. Puis je commençais mon entreprise : retaper totalement la maison._

_Au bout d'une semaine, les réparations étaient loin d'être achevées. __J'avais arpenté cette demeure avec des pensées plus noirs les unes que les autres. __Une fuite dans le toit avait fait entrer de l'humidité dans la demeure. __Je songeais alors à tout ce qui était stocké dans le box et espérais qu'il n'était pas inondé. __J__e décidais de me ressaisir et __allais chercher le contenu du garage que je louais, __puis__ rend__a__i__s__ les clés. Harry m'avait aidé à tout rapetisser et transporter __magiquement__. Mais je le savais inquiet loin de sa dulcinée et le déchargea de la suite. Je sorti toutes les affaires dans le salon et m'excusais auprès de Kreatur du désordre occasionné. J'allais prendre mes affaires personnelles et me rendait compte que je n'avais même pas choisi de chambre définitive._

_Je ne pouvais pas toucher à celle de Sirius ou celle de ses parents, ni à celle de Remus. J'entrais dans la première et arpentais tout ce qui représentait l'héritier Black. __Il y avait encore ses vêtements sur le fauteuil et je frôlais le tissus comme l'on frôle une fleur fragile. Son contact m'était __chaleureux__. Quand nous l'avions sauvé, à dos d'Hyppogriffe, __je sentais encore__ son toucher __durant__ l'envol de Buck. Puis de son regard posé sur moi, plein de reconnaissance et d'une lueur inconnue. Il avait tant souffert et pourtant il faisait tout pour redonner le sourire à son neuveu et aux autres. Nos longues discussions les soirs solitaires m'en avait plus apprit sur lui que des années de présence. Son sourire malicieux m'apportait de la joie __et sa voix suave, d__e l'apaisement.__  
D'un coup de baguette je fis le ménage dans toute la chambre. D'un autre, je rénovais à l'identique et lança un sort intemporel, afin que les lieux et affaires ne subisse pas les affres du temps. Quelques larmes __échappées __et un dernier coup de baguette, je celais la porte afin que seul Harry, Kreatur, __Sirius__ ou moi, puissions l'ouvrir. __Bien que son passage à travers le voile valait la mort, un mince espoir de le voir revenir perdurait. Si seulement il pouvait en revenir, Harry serait si heureux… et moi aussi. « __Sirius… __Si seulement tu pouvais revenir, en souvenirs de nous, revenir vivre avec nous... » pensais-je. __Puis je __sortais afin de répéter__ l'opération dans la chambre du professeur Lupin._

_Je posais mes yeux sur les nombreux livres éparpillés et le __peu de ses possessions. Pourquoi un homme si brave et si intelligent était-il forcé de vivre dans la misère ? Je songeais à Nott et __cela __me donnait envie de travailler au ministère afin de changer les lois sur les Loup-Garou. Leur lycanthropie n'était pas leur choix, c'est comme condamner un malade à l'exclusion. A cette souffrance qu'avait enduré Remus pendant 20 ans, je ne pouvais retenir des larmes. Je m'allongeais sur son lit et en respirant son odeur franche et douce, mes sanglots __silencieux se transformaient en hoquets douloureux__. « __Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mourir le jour même de la fin de la guerre ? Pourquoi ! Quelques heures de plus, et nous pourrions être en train de lire ensembles tous les volumes que Ron trouvait si ennuyeux. » Ces yeux doux et tristes me manquent tellement… __J'aimerais le revoir, qu'il __m'enseigne__ à nouveau, nous aide. « Qu'il revienne... ici, maintenant ! J'en appelle à la magie, que Remus Lupin __et __Sirius Black __revienne__nt__ vivre ici ! »__  
__Sur ces pensées déprimantes e__t vaines __je m'étais endormie, __en serrant les draps entre mes doigts fatigués._

_.~*~._

_Je me réveillais le lendemain à l'aube, perdue. __J'entrepris__ de me trouver une chambre, à côté d'un ancien bureau que j'investis aussi. Mais avant d'y mettre mes affaires, il y avait du travail._

_La chambre choisie possédait très peu de meuble__s__ et n'avait pas d'affaires personnelles. Alors à part le grand lit à baldaquin, je déplaçais les meubles dans une autre chambre imp__er__sonnelle, future chambre d'ami à l'étage du dessus. __Une fois presque vide, je rénovais le plancher à l'identique, les frises et peintures du __p__lafond, les portes et fenêtres. __Le papier était d'un marron sombre déplaisant… mais en testant __du bout de ma baguette__, je me __vis__ que sa couleur d'origine était un rouge sang intense et je lui rendis cette couleur avec enthousiasme. Je troquais les rideaux noirs abîmés et lugubres, du lit et de la fenêtre, pour du velours or brillant. La ressemblance avec la tour des Griffondor me mettait du baume au cœur. J'avais hâte de finir le Square et de le montrer à Harry. __J'y posais et agrandissait mes meubles moldu, __en bois__ ancien qui ne dénotait pas autant que je le craignais. __Je montais quelques cartons de mes affaires mais devant la tâche, je me résignais à me laver de la poussière de la journée et après un repas frugal, fit un feu magique dans la cheminée et me couchait. __Bercée par le crépitement des flammes et la pluie régulière, j__'avais dormi profondément, d'un sommeil réparateur sans rêves ni cauchemars._

_.~*~._

**{Musique : Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé « ****The Slug Party » (Extended)****}**

_J__e me levais en douceur, reposée et motivée. Je descendais à la hâte en nuisette en voile doré sans même prendre le temps de nouer la ceinture de mon peignoir en satin rouge. J'avais particulièrement apprécié cet ensemble de couleurs, me rappelant celles de ma Maison __à__ Poudlard, mais attendait l'occasion de __les __baptiser. Cette nuit, j'avais enfin pu dormir dans la future chambre de mes rêves, avec un ensemble de rêve. __J'étais euphorique et.. seule ! Kreatur m'avait prévenu partir toute la journée pour faire des courses et autres nécessités. __Je fermais la porte à clé et trottinait à la cuisine tout en allumant tous les feux de cheminée sur mon passage. __Le toit était réparé mais l'humidité ne semblait pas vouloir déguerpir, j'allais donc y remédier définitivement aujourd'hui. __J'__avalais promptement quelques gorgées de thé __chaud __et __attrapais un croissant au chocolat __fondant __*, __puis me dirigeais vers le salon. Il était déjà presque 9h du matin, mettre cette journée solitaire à profit me rendait joyeuse. C'est ainsi que je triais d'une main les cartons en fonction des pièces où il devaient aller, le chocolat me coulant allègrement sur les doigts de l'autre main._

__.~*~.__

_P__uis on toqua à la porte. J'en étais à mon deuxième croissant fondu -avais-je trop lancé la cheminée ? Cette maison était glaciale, il fallait bien changer sa température- et posais le carton sur les escaliers, faute de pouvoir le monter de suite. Je n'attendais personne et la porte étant fermée, Kreatur devait avoir encore oublié quelque chose et être enfermé dehors le rendais mauvais. J'ouvrais en grand en m'écartant, espérant qu'il ne m'en veuille pas comme la dernière fois._

_\- « Kreatur je suis désolée d'avoir __verrouillé__ ! Vieille habitude de guerre, ne m'en veut pas s'il te p... » m'interrompais-je soudai__n, en suçant mes doigts pleins de chocolat._

_Ce n'était pas Kreatur. Ce n'était pas Harry. Ni Ginny. Ni Luna. Ni Neville. Ni Fleur. __Ni Georges. __Et encore moins Ron. Là, sur le pas de porte, se tenait les yeux exorbités, deux jeunes hommes choqués. __Susnommés :__ Drago Malfoy et Théodore Nott.  
\- « Ho… __Navrée__, je croyais que mon elfe de maison était revenu de courses » dis-je simplement._

_\- « Ce n'est rien, hum... » Tenta Nott._

_\- « Nous avons un courrier à te faire parvenir » m'informa Malfoy. « Les hiboux ne sont pas sûrs en ce moment et... »_

_\- « __Ce doit être important pour que vous veniez en personne » m'assurais-je. « Entrez et expliquez-moi, ne restez pas dehors avec ce temps de chien ».  
\- « Granger, tu... » commença Malfoy.  
\- « Ah, pardon pour le désordre. Je suis en train de retaper toute la maison et c'est une sacrée charge. Je n'attendais personne, désolée » m'excusais-je en les laissant s'avancer dans l'entrée et poussant la porte derrière eux.  
\- « Oui, on n'en doute pas » dit Nott. « __Miss Hermione, tu es... »_

_\- « D'une plaisance insoupçonnée. » finit narquoisement Malfoy, me regardant de haut en bas._

_A leur visages rouges pivoine, je réalisais subitement. J'étais en nuisette… en nuisette devant les __deux__anciens ennemis __Serpentards ! Un excès de gêne me fit fermer n'importe comment le peignoir et j'avais envie de __passer au travers du__ parquet. Nott posa sa veste sur mes épaules, me sortant de mon ressentit paralysant.  
\- « __On s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu prévenir avant et... » balbutia Nott._

_\- « Moi je me m'excuse pas » déclara Malfoy, sourire en coin._

_\- « Drago ! » s'énerva Nott. « Pose tes yeux ailleurs bon sang ! Veux-tu que j'en parle à ta femme ? »._

_\- « On va t'attendre dans le salon » marmonna Malfoy, en escaladant les cartons et les meubles pour accéder au canapé.  
\- « __Rha, il est vraiment... » dit Nott, se stoppant soudain et ses yeux dérivant sur mes chevilles, __puis mes __jambes, genoux... cuisses... sur mes courbes devinée __sous le__ tissu, ma gorge et clavicule, ma bouche, mes yeux…_

_\- « Oh par Merlin, pardonne-moi ! » s'affola Nott en se cachant le visage. « Prends… prends ton temps ! On va t'attendre ! » finit-il, tentant d'accéder rapidement au salon avec maladresse._

_J__e restais interdite quelques secondes puis monta les escaliers en courant. Je me jetais dans mon lit et poussait un cri de gêne, rage, et désespoir mélangés, dans le premier coussin à ma portée. __Non seulement on m'avait vu en petite nuisette, les cheveux en bataille, les jambes découvertes et pieds nus, mais en plus, il fallut que se soit deux Serpentards de Poudlard, de la même année, de mon âge. Et moi, je les invitais bêtement à entrer sans même penser que ma tenue si confortable, était si déshabillée et impudique. __Même si elle n'était pas transparente, cela restait si peu couvert… __Passé __c__e choc, un autre m'attendait. Les meubles étaient vides. Les cartons de vêtements __étaient__ dans le salon…_

_\- « NAAAAN ! » criais-je, désespérée._

__.~*~.__

_A__u salon, __les__ invités étaient plongées dans des pensées peu catholiques, se tortillant chacun au bout opposé du canapé dans une tension palpable. L'un d'entre eux avait d'ailleurs __du mal __à… faire redescendre la-dite tension. __Un cri retentit, l__es__ faisant sursauter en même temps et les sortant de leurs idées inconvenantes. Mais le cri, __non pas de__ peur, semblait à un animal enragé. Les deux Ex-Apprentis-Mangemorts se regardèrent, un peu inquiets, puis s'enfoncèrent autant qu'ils le pouvaient dans le canapé. __Ils auraient au moins profité d'une vision __exceptionnelle__ avant de mourir…_

__.~*~.__

_En désespoir de cause, j'avais enfilé un de mes vieux shorts et la seule chemise disponible, oubliée dans la salle de bain. Vu sa grande taille et son odeur masculine, celle du professeur Lupin. L'idée de __la __mettre après lui, rendait le tissu très… frissonnant. « __S'il était envie, comment aurait-il réagit ? » pensais-je à voix haute. __Et pour aller au bout de la gêne, je n'avais pas de soutient gorge. Celui de la vieille était dans le bac à linge __sale __de la buanderie, au Rez-de-Chaussé__e__. __Les autres, dans le carton près du canapé. __J__e devais me concentrer sur la raison de leur venue. « J__ohn__ L__egend__ – A__ll Of Me__» __C__over de Pellek m'aidait à chasser les idées noires et le malaise des dernières minutes. __Je savourais ce son jusqu'à ces dernières secondes, un peu plu__s__ sereine._

_Une fois s__oquettes et chaussures en tissus __mises__, dont les lacets avaient disparus -où donc ?- et après un arrangement de mes cheveux indomptables, __je __descend__ais__ les escaliers à la hâte. __  
La vision de deux Sang Purs parmi les familles les plus puissantes, enfoncés avec si peu de prestances dans le vieux canapé, était sans appel. Eux, d'ordinaire si élégants, impeccables, hautains et __orgueilleux__, affichaient un malaise évident, __cravate__desserrées__ et manches remontées. __J__'avais mis le feu à fond en me levant. Face à cette scène, je ne p__ouvais__ me retenir et fini__s__ par exploser de rire._

_Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me calmer et devant les mines déconfites des deux hommes, c'était vraiment difficile. Puis je levais les jambes, en équilibre, pour atteindre la table du salon. C'était la seule place libre de toute la place, hormis l'espace séparant ostensiblement les invités de dernière minute. Mais je me voyais mal entre eux deux je m'assis donc sur la table basse et repris mon sérieux habituel - ou du moins… je l'affichais clairement-._

_\- « Bon, quel est ce courrier si important qui requiert une remise en mains propres ? » les jaugeais-je._

_Ils restaient silencieux un moment, puis Malfoy sortit de sa veste et me passait une enveloppe épaisse. Le sceau du ministère. Je l'ouvrais et devant mon interrogation silencieuse, Malfoy prit les devants._

_\- « C'est en l'honneur des Héros de notre nation. Ils veulent organiser une Célébrations pour votre victoire et la mort de l'autre fou furieux. Tu fais partie des V.I.P »_

_Mon esprit s'assombrit soudain, comme si je revivais tous nos sacrifices et nos pertes, à cause de ce monstrueux Voldemort. J'aurais voulu répondre « Bien entendu ! Super, c'est quand ?! », mais ce ne serait rien de sincères. Malgré moi, je dis à voix haute mes pensées profondes, une colère sourde montant doucement._

_« Ces incapables du ministère n'ont rien fait pendant des décennies et maintenant que la bande de gamins que nous étions avons vaincu la plus grande menace et crainte du monde sorcier.. ils veulent nous exposer comme des trophées ?! » m'exclamais-je finalement._

_D'abord choqués, les mines des Serpentards s'assombrirent tout autant, baissant les yeux._

_\- « On n'est pas conviés... » dit Nott. « Drago et moi, ainsi que certains autres, ne sommes pas dans la liste des élus tant applaudis. »  
\- « Quoi ? » m'étonnais-je. « Vous vous êtes pourtant battus autant que nous, pourquoi vous n'en faites pas partie ? »  
\- « Voyons, Granger, je suis un Malfoy, fils de Mangemort et je porte la Marque. Et lui, c'est officiellement un Monstre » sortit Malfoy, un sourire d'humour noir sur le visage.  
\- « Je vois. Laissez-moi leur écrire ma réponse, afin qu'ils ne mettent pas en doute votre parole » décidais-je._

_Je revins quelques minutes plus tard de la cuisine, seule table disponible dans ce capharnaüm, avec deux papiers scellés et cachetés._

_« L'un est pour le Ministère, l'autre pour Harry. Donnez-leur en mains propres. » Leur énonçais-je. « A tout à l'heure ! »  
« A tout à l'heure ? Comment ça ? » demanda Nott, suspect.  
« Attendez-vous à revenir. Probablement d'ici ce soir » dis-je fermement, ne leur laissant pas l'opportunité de traîner._

_Et c'est deux hommes de mauvaise humeur que je flanquais à la porte froidement, juste pour la forme. J'avais hâte de recevoir les réactions._

_.~*~._

_Sans surprise, la première chose que je montais à l'étage une fois cette fichue porte fermée, ce sont mes affaires. En quelques coups de baguette, tous mes vêtements étaient rangés, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je terminais avec mes autres affaires, souvenirs, bibelots, et enfin, cadres photos. J'ajoutais des tapis aux pieds du lits. Ce matin, la sensation du parquet frais et humide en me levant m'avait été assez désagréable. Satisfaite de ma chambre, aussi confortable et chaleureuse que je l'imaginais, je retournais en bas. Une fois les cartons de mon futur bureau rassemblés près de l'escalier, je dégageais la moitié du salon, autour des canapés et de la cheminée. Une partie de la maison semblait enfin s'assécher. Il était déjà 16 heures, je lançais une machine de linge et montais prendre une douche. Cela me laissait le temps de me poser avant qu'on ne toque à nouveau à la porte. Et bien que la curiosité de leur visage me faisait sourire, cette fois je ne leur ouvrirais pas avant d'être parfaitement présentable, même si cela signifiait les faire poireauter 30 minutes devant la porte, sous le petit porche, entouré d'une pluie battante._

_« Sirius auraient trouvé cela amusant... » pensais-je avant de rejoindre mon bain, remettant la chemise du professeur Lupin là où elle était, comme si j'avais touché une relique importante. Dois-je préciser avoir mit « Barbie Girl - Aqua, version Pellek » sur mon téléphone et la chantais de tout coeur plusieurs fois d'affilée ? Et Dieu sait que dans cette immense salle de bain, la résonance était jouissive. Oh Wahoo !_

**_[Alez, une petite dernière, juste pour la motivation … watch?v=1cUNsE6qWSU ]_**

.~*~.

**Le Présent, à l'aube du jour suivant**

_**{Musique : Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé «****Dumbledore's Speech» (Extended)}**_

****  
Calme. Hermione ne sentait calme. Elle était à l'horizontale et s'éveillait doucement, froissant les draps. Il ne faisait pas chaud, mais elle n'avait pas froid pour autant. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne sentant pas la force d'ouvrir les paupières de suite. Encore un peu, encore un peu de calme, avant de rassembler ses idées. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle était dans son laboratoire et a raté une des potions. La fumée lui a retourné l'estomac et elle s'est perdue dans ses pensées. Puis le noir complet. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien ses souvenirs.

\- « Alors, on rêve de moi ? » entendit Hermione, d'une voix lointaine.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et sa vision floue aperçut cette silhouette devenue si familière. En cet instant, elle se disait que si elle avait été seule, elle aurait sûrement perdue la vie ou l'esprit plusieurs fois. On veillait sur elle, elle qui n'avait plus rien à offrir. Elle était encore tombée inconsciente à cause de ses expériences. Pourtant, elle recommencerait dès que possible. Jusqu'à y arriver, elle ne céderait jamais. Il le fallait. Il le fallait, pour eux. Elle sentit la main de la silhouette proche d'elle et l'attrapa doucement, puis la serra fortement. Le regard dans le vague, une larme perla discrètement. Elle était épuisée, si lasse… mais ne renoncerais jamais. Elle espéra que cette présence la supporterait jusqu'à ce que son œuvre soit achevée. Elle lui avait promis. Elle se l'était promis. Elle ferma les yeux et calma ses émotions.

\- « … A la Vie, à la Mort ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sa phrase, lourde de sens pour eux deux, fit écho dans les veines de la maison et de tous ces habitants. Elle attendit, patiemment, et elle attendrait encore, avec patience, de réussir.

\- « Oui. A la Vie, à la Mort. » trancha la voix.

Un léger sourire apparu sur leurs bouches. Ce n'était pas un sourire de bonheur. Ni un sourire ironique. C'était le sourire de la résolution. Hermione bu la potion qu'on lui tendit et profita encore un peu de la présence à ses côtés. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait reprendre de suite son travail, mais elle se reposerait suffisamment et sauterait à nouveau dans les méandres du monde obscur qui l'accompagnait désormais. Sur des réflexions techniques, elle se rendormit. Une heure plus tard, la présence quitta ses côtés et prit la relève dans le laboratoire. Le temps, les ingrédients, et les résultats étaient trop précieux pour les perdre. Hermione faisait le plus gros, prenant ainsi tous les dangers sur elle. Il fallait prendre le relais dès que nécessaire car si elle n'y survivait pas, personne ne pourrait jamais la remplacer dans leur projet. Elle était la seule qui pouvait y arriver en un temps record. Quelques mois, là où d'autres y dédierait toute leur vies. Même si cette présence était capable de grandes choses désormais, il lui faudrait tout de même plusieurs années et sans garantie des résultats espérés, si le projet réussit. Et puis, sans elle… ce serait trop difficile à vivre. Trop difficile à supporter. Alors pendant les heures suivants, l'une reprenait vie doucement, pendant que l'autre, travaillait d'arrache-pied.

.~*~.

Hermione se leva péniblement en buvant le contenu d'une fiole qui l'attendait sur la table de chevet. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. C'était encore _Son_ lit. Les parfums dans cette pièce se mélangeait, comme un mix interdit entre présent et passé. Elle soupira et partit prendre une douche chaude. Elle enfila une robe blanche à grandes manches longues, large et brodée, comme on en portait au siècle dernier ; un gilet d'homme trop grand, des charentaises usées, et rejoignit le Laboratoire.  
En entrant, elle comprit que la potion avait été savamment rattrapée et ainsi, il n'y avait aucun gâchis. Tout avait bien avancé. L'objet de son travail était aussi presque achevé. Elle se souvint de sa troisième année, à quel point cela lui avait tant servit. Si elle pouvait mettre sa capacité à sauver des gens à si grande échelle, se serait la réussite de sa vie. Les anneaux semblaient bien assemblés, les éléments ajoutés ne semblaient pas gêner son fonctionnement. Elle avait ajouté les cycles Lunaires, Célestes, et ceux du Destin. Il était deux fois plus gros et elle se demandait si c'était finalement nécessaire. Elle remarqua que les autres pièces étaient déjà montées ou fixées. Décidément, elle ne cessait d'être étonnée par les connaissances de… cet être. A moins que ce n'était la personne qu'elle croyait… Elle pencha sa tête vers son visage. En effet, elle eut confirmation de ses soupçons. Les yeux blanchâtres et opaques se tournèrent vers elle dans un roulement inhumain. Les premières fois avaient fait bondir Hermione, terrorisée. Elle était habituée désormais et s'en accommodait. Mais elle restait prudente. 

\- « Il faut manger. Tu dois aussi faire une pause. Nos corps en ont besoin... » commença-t-elle.

\- « Ne pas l'oublier, je sais » lui répondit une voix inhumaine, dans un sourire crispé.« Elles seront stables plusieurs heures et celle-ci s'éteindra d'elle-même » désigna de sa main, le dernier petit chaudron. « J'ai aussi trouvé le morceau manquant de ta structure. Tu as bien de l'agrandir, sa taille habituelle n'aurait pas pu supporter tout ce qu'on va y mettre. Nous avons donc le temps de... »

\- « De manger et se reposer » coupa Hermione, réprima d'une part sa curiosité, de l'autre, son envie de fuir.

Elle lui tendit la main et ne fit pas cas de ces yeux roulant à nouveau de façon effrayante. Main dans la main, on entendait seulement leurs pas et leurs souffle pendant la lente traversée et descente de la maison. Hermione sentait son regard sur elle. Elle se savait épiée, surveillée, dévorée des yeux dans une signification qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix et ne comptait pas non plus l'abandonner. Sa souffrance était aussi réelle que la sienne. Elle avait besoin de sa présence physique, de son esprit. Autant que celle des autres, d'ailleurs. Et bien qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance, car le monde qui s'était ouvert à elle était le plus dangereux qui soit, elle savait qu'on avait autant besoin d'elle et que tant que c'était le cas, elle ne mourrait pas. Elle était prête à tout encaisser, pour mener son projet à bien.

Cette fois, elle décida de ne rien se refuser au repas. La nuit était avancée mais cela faisait des jours qu'elle mangeait sur le pouce, n'importe quoi. Quand elle mangeait, en fait… et elle n'était pas la seule. Kreatur semblait avoir prévu son désir, car un festin était déjà préparé. Mais il refusa d'y participer, comme avant. Kreatur n'aimait pas les nouveaux proches de Hermione et surtout, la tournure que cela avait prit. Il avait pourtant vu les choses inquiétantes avec la famille Black et se croyait coutumier de la Magie Noire. Mais il avait dû reconnaître que la jeune femme n'était plus celle qui avait reprit cette maison, lui proposant d'y vivre non pas par obligation, mais de son propre chef. Cette fille douce, bien intentionnée, délicate et instruite. Souriante. Cette jeune femme là avait touché à un monde si obscur que même ses anciens Maîtres semblaient faibles et peureux, à côté d'elle. Et c'est justement ce qu'il y avait à côté d'elle qui terrorisait l'elfe de maison. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en danger, il n'était qu'une elfe, mais si ce n'était pas pour protéger cette sotte de « née-moldue », il aurait déguerpis depuis longtemps et donné l'alerte au Ministère de la Magie. Les choses interdites qu'elle entreprenait et parfois, qu'elle subissait, n'était pas naturelles, c'était intolérable. Mais Kreatur connaissait sa motivation et savait aussi que rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait. Alors il restait, spectateur des horreurs que le Lord dont on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui-même aurait certainement désapprouvé. Il s'éclipsa, les laissant manger après des jours de famine et de fatigue.

.~*~.

**[Fin du Chapitre 2. Le Chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture et sera disponible bientôt]**

**J'avoue être assez contente de ma lancée. Donner vie à ce qu'il y a dans ma tête est bien plus facile que ce que je craignais. Je confirme aussi les problèmes de certains auteurs. Oui, parfois l'histoire ou les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête. J'étais étonnée de ne pas arriver à écrire une partie, tout se refusait et rien ne passait correctement. J'ai tout effacé et laissait l'histoire décider d'elle-même. Ce n'était pourtant pas du tout ce que j'avais à l'esprit et sur un passage, j'ai découvert la scène presque en même temps que vous. Cela s'est aussi reproduit sur cette fin de chapitre et le début du troisième, à mon plus grand désarrois. Ce n'était pas prévu, j'ignore d'où mon esprit l'a sortit… mais en suis tout de même contente.**

**Je suis aussi agréablement étonnée du nombre de lecteurs que vous êtes, je n'en attendais pas tant. !Merci de me lire ! Merci, vraiment.**

**En revanche, le manque de Reviews / commentaires me paralyse un peu, car j'ignore ce que vous pensez de mon début de fiction. Est-ce qu'elle vous plaît ? Est-ce que vous avez des attentes ou au contraire, cela vous déplaît ? Donnez-moi vos avis, que je sache si mon écrit vaut quelque chose….**

**Je vous souhaite des Nuits pleines d'Intuitions !**

_*= Non, je ne participerais pas à la __g__uerre du pain au Chocolat / Chocolatine. __Ce sera donc un croissant au chocolat. Mouahahahaa !_


	4. Chapitre 3 - Brise

**FanFiction « A la Vie, à la Mort ».**

**Chapitre ****3**** : ****Brise Froide**

**{M****usique :****L'Ordre du Phénix**** \- ****Death of Sirius (Extended)****}**

Hermione s'était installée au milieu du canapé de la bibliothèque et s'acharnait à comprendre un petit livre. Un passage lui échappait, comme s'il en manquait une partie. On entendait seulement leurs respirations, le crépitement de la cheminée et les pages froissées sur lesquelles Hermione s'agaçait. Une brise froide frôla son dos et sa joue. Elle soupira et leva le nez pour regarder l'être à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient fermées mais elle savait que ce n'était pas par sommeil. Mais alors, à qui appartient ce frisson glacial ? Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce ? Elle chercha dans sa mémoire et se redit compte que depuis quelques jours, elle ressentait régulièrement ces brises froides la toucher. Pourtant, la principale source était là, en face d'elle. Elle sentit à nouveau la brise et fut prise d'une peur réfrigérée. Combien y avait-il d'habitants dans cette demeure ? Qui ou quoi, commençait à lui rôder autour ? Elle aimerait le demander à l'un d'eux, tout sachant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Elle regretta ne pas avoir quelqu'un d'un peu plus… vivant, auprès d'elle. Elle aimerait parler à l'autre.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas… t'éclipser ? Je veux dire pour lui laisser un peu de liberté... » osa Hermione, incertaine.

Les yeux opaques s'ouvrirent brusquement et la fixèrent avec folie. Le sang de la jeune sorcière ne fit qu'un tour. Elle s'inquiétait de l'ampleur que prenait ses présences parfois insatisfaites, intolérantes et facilement emportées. Elle aurait dû se taire, mais c'était trop tard. Son livre lui fut arraché, volant à travers la pièce pour s'écraser à l'autre bout. Les mains s'avancèrent vers elle et la prirent sans ménagement, alors qu'elle reculait vers l'autre bout du canapé. Elle se retrouva plaquée et sa merci, consciente de ne pas faire le poids.

\- « Tu ose me renvoyer ? Tu ose demander mon départ ? » gronda une voix lugubre.  
\- « Non, ce n'est pas ça… mais son corps… je veux dire... » tenta Hermione, désespérée.  
\- « Les choses des mortels ne m'importent pas ! » coléra la présence.  
\- « Je suis mortelle, pourtant... » chuchota la jeune femme, au bord des larmes.  
\- « Oui, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je peux élucider ton livre et même extraire un peu de la sombre magie qui s'infecte chaque jours, si tu consens à... » déclara l'être anormal.

Le hoquet de stupeur de la sorcière acheva la phrase. Elle savait que c'était vrai, si elle cessait d'être têtue et cédait, elle serait temporairement soulagée des sombres forces qui la rongeait à chaque incantation noires. Elle savait aussi à quel point c'était agréable. Mais quelque chose l'attristait…

\- « Je sais, mais… ce n'est pas… toi. » lui dit-elle, le regard peiné.  
\- « Encore ce refrain. Délaisse ta conscience, Hermione... » chuchota une voix rauque, effleurant sensuellement son cou. « Tu ne gâcherais pas ton projet, n'est-ce pas ? ».

**[Attention, scène sexuelle. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire ce passage pour comprendre l'histoire, vous avez le choix et pouvez passer à la suite ****en considérant qu'Hermione n'a pas ce genre de relation avec cette « présence ». ****Cela n'entravera pas le scénario. ****C'est comme vous voulez****. Sinon, bonne lecture !]**

Les derniers mots s'étirèrent en un sourire machiavélique. Car c'était des mots suffisant pour que la sorcière cède. Elle regretterais sûrement le lendemain, mais sa manipulation serait suffisante pour la faire accepter à nouveau, la prochaine fois. Elle avait besoin et était faible à la tentation, surtout de faire le bien pour autrui. La porte claqua et toute la pièce se verrouilla magiquement. Le regard opaque la scruta et se plaça au dessus d'elle, la surplombant de sa force physique et surtout, magique. Une main se faufila sous la robe, longea la cuisse de la jeune femme et tira sur sa lingerie, pour se glisser en dessous. Les doigts firent des caresses sur son intimité, qui commença à devenir humide. Elle gémit et tenta de repousser cet être sans scrupules, au regard vide effrayant.

\- « Je t'en prie, son libre arbitre ! » tenta-t-elle de défendre.

\- « Voyons, Hermione… Je ne serais pas là, s'il ne le voulait pas aussi... » grogna la voix dans sa nuque.

Soudain, les doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son entrejambe et les crocs se plantèrent dans son épaule. La femme retint un cri, entre douleur et plaisir. Elle était tourmentée, rien de tout cela n'était naturel, elle avait si peur. Mais cette présente lui était aussi rassurante et la faisait se sentir si… vivante. Comment un être pareil pouvait la faire vivre, alors que sa nature même ne l'était pas ? C'était une créature morte qui suçait son sang en l'excitant, qui la prenait en otage et la déshabillait sur ce canapé. Leurs peaux se collèrent, nues et chaudes, celui du Mort fit taire les doutes de la jeune sorcière en l'embrassant avec une passion qui lui fit oublier tous ses retranchements. Alors qu'il se frottait à elle, arpentant de ses mains sa peau douce et frissonnante, sa bouche descendit en dégustant le sang sur son épaule, sa clavicule, puis sa poitrine. Il s'y attarda avec sensualité pendant que ses doigts s'occupaient toujours de son intimité, la faisait gémir. Puis il remonta, lécha à nouveau les quelques gouttes de sang de son épaule et l'embrassa dans un baiser fougueux et intense. Elle y répondit et, entrouvrant ses lèvres, il y glissa sa langue. En même temps, il introduit son membre raide en elle, alors qu'elle retint son souffle. Elle sentit ses va-et-viens dans son bas-ventre serré et fut submergée par le plaisir qu'il savait si bien lui faire ressentir. Il accéléra la cadence, se prêta au rythme qui correspondait à la jeune femme, se délectant de toute ses réactions. Il glissa en elle et s'enfonça dans ses tréfonds jusqu'à la garde, la serrant à chacun de ses cris, un coup de plus à chaque gémissement, s'enfonçait à chaque soupir et chacune de ses plaintes.

La puissante sorcière était à sa merci et même si de son vivant il aurait espéré davantage de sentiments, il se contentait de sa nouvelle condition et de cette relation malsaine. Elle était si belle. Il la sentit se contracter et, quelques secondes avant sa jouissance, lui prit la mâchoire d'une main. Il lui ouvrit la bouche et plaçant sa propre bouche au dessus, dans un échange mystique il aspira la noirceur imprégnée dans sa magie et dans son corps. Le mince filet de fumée noire fourmilla et quand il eut finit de tout contenir dans le corps de son hôte, s'en repaît comme une nourriture du monde obscur, énergie vitale sombre, la détruisant dans le procédé. Hermione était un aimant à toute forme de magie mais les plus sombres, si elles la détruisaient, était le meilleur fluide que lui pouvait dévorer. Une telle quantité et qualité lui permettait de rester du côté des vivants plusieurs semaines, parfois plusieurs mois. Cependant Hermione devait le lui donner de son plein gré ; Ôh combien il aimait lui faire donner tout ce qu'elle avait.  
Il sentait qu'il n'était pas seul en ce moment et qu'il devrait s'éclipser quelque temps. Alors il prit tout son temps, toute la nuit, pour soulager la jeune sorcière de toute cette noirceur, dans un procédé tout ce qu'il y a de plus désirable. Puis à l'aube, il s'effaça dans une brume spectrale. Il attendrait patiemment qu'elle ait à nouveau besoin de lui, de ses connaissances. Qu'elle lui donne l'excuse de venir à nouveau l'aider et de prendre sa délicieuse contrepartie.

**[FIN de la scène adulte]**

.~*~.

Au matin, Hermione prit ses affaires en silence et remit ses pensées en ordre sous l'eau d'une douche chaude. Sa conscience regrettait à chaque fois. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'_Il _la manipulait. Mais elle avait besoin de son esprit si intelligent, de sa capacité à faire disparaître les malédictions qui l'assaillaient pendant ses incantations interdites. Et, au-delà de tout, elle était fautive de son état. C'était de sa faute à elle, elle devait assumer. Elle rejoignit sa chambre et s'habilla. Face au miroir de sa coiffeuse ancienne, elle tarda à enfiler sa chemise, examinant son épaule.

\- « Tu allais me le cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aurais encore laissé dans l'ignorance... » la surpris une voix masculine, sur le pas de porte.

Il entra sans prendre la peine de fermer cette dernière. Car quoi ou qui que se soit veuille entrer, il savait que ce ne serait pas une porte qui gênerait. Il était monté, en colère contre lui-même, en colère contre ces choses, en colère contre Hermione. Mais en voyant son épaule blessée de crocs inhumains, et sentant encore son sang dans la bouche, toute cette colère devint peine. Il frôla les morsures du bout des doigts, elle grimaça. Il la poussa à s'asseoir sur son lit et d'un coup de baguette, entama des soins magiques. Dans ce domaine son niveau était suffisant. Elle restait froidement silencieuse, mais ses yeux brillants parlaient pour elle.

\- « Hermione Granger, regarde-moi » dit-il sérieusement. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et tu n'es pas obligé de l'endurer. » la voyant tenter de protester, il reprit rapidement. « N'aies pas peur de me lancer un sort. Sans mon corps, ils ne peuvent rien. Et si jamais je meurs, de toute façon... »

\- « Je ne m'en remettrais pas ! » le coupa, une Hermione paniquée. « Comment crois-tu que j'avance si vite dans ce projet ? Je ne peux pas renoncer à cette… présence. Pas encore. Et même si c'était le cas, jamais je ne te mettrais en danger. Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Je n'ai plus que toi, en ce monde... »

Le jeune homme resta immobile, troublé par ces dernières paroles. Lui non plus, n'avait plus personne. Il n'avait plus qu'elle. Elle était l'espoir du monde sorcier en perdition, même si celui-ci l'avait abandonnée à son sort. Elle était aussi son espoir, sans raison de vivre, ce qu'elle ignorait. Tout reposait sur les frêles épaules de cette sorcière en herbe, touchant à des domaines qui provoquerait des cauchemars aux pires mangemorts. Et il savait de quoi il en était. Ces frêles et belles épaules, qu'on avait abîmé en le possédant cette nuit. Le soin finit, dans un élan d'amertume, il la prit dans ses bras. Il se leva et, avant de quitter la chambre aux couleurs flamboyantes, se retourna.

\- « J'ignore contre quoi tu as troqué ta pureté, mais des dizaines de parchemins et des livres avec des marque-pages t'attendent dans la bibliothèque. Habille-toi et viens manger, nous allons les étudier. »

\- « Merci… ! » lança-t-elle après un court silence, à l'adresse du jeune homme, touché.

Elle caressa son épaule immaculée, où les méfaits de la veille semblaient n'avoir jamais existé, gardant à l'esprit les présences qui la suivaient dans la maison… jour et nuit. Elle descendit et en mangeant, trouva la solutions aux énigmes qui l'a taraudaient tant. Relier une âme, un corps, et un objet. Grâce à l'Être de l'Autre Monde, elle put finir cette incantation si importante en une seule journée. Ils s'endormirent sur leur bureau, chacun plongé dans leur souvenir plus intense...

.~*~.

_**Flash Back 3 : Brise, briser. **_

**{Musique, entre autres : « **TOTO - AFRICA »,

**«**EIFFEL 65 - BLUE DA BA DEE » cover de Pellek »}

_Kreatur, l'elfe de maison, était rentré et avait finit ses obligations… et avait fuit. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, Hermione avait un surplus d'énergie inutilisé qui parfois faisait des siennes. Kreatur n'aimait pas le bruit ni les manières de la jeune femme, bien qu'elle mettait de la vie dans cette morne maison. Alors il s'arrangeait pour partir des journées entières et si en revenant, elle n'avait pas finit de sa crise, il repartait. Il n'avait jamais autant goûté à cette nouvelle liberté et si au début, il ne savait pas quoi en faire, il profitait désormais de la moindre excuse pour aller… Merlin sait où. _

_Dans l'énergie de «**TOTO - AFRICA****» ****C****over de Pellek**, à fond dans toute la demeure, faisant vibrer les murs et vitres de la maison, elle finissait de se préparer. Elle savait que les deux Serpentards reviendrait pour sûr, ce qui lui faisait relever un sourire en coin en finissant de se préparer. Elle avait mit un fuseau noir satiné taille très haute, ceinturé d'un lien en cuir sombre, si long et serré qu'il lui couvrait la moitié de son pied, aux mi-bas noirs. Son haut bleu nuit à manches longues, cachant presque ses mains, moulait ses formes minces et fermes comme une seconde peau, sauf les épaules, découvertes. Elle avait sublimé ses cheveux en associant un démêlant moldu et un sort magique, qui rendait sa crinière souple, sauvage et suave. A l'image de son humeur, qui souhaitait se défouler et se faire plaisir. Une Célébration pour les Héros de la Guerre du Monde Sorcier, cela sonnait bien. Elle avait hâte de voir l'Ordre du Phénix, ses ami(e)s, leurs familles et tous ceux qui s'étaient battus courageusement et pour certains, morts avec bravoure, recevoir tous les honneurs qu'ils méritaient. Elle avait hâte de voir leurs réactions aussi. En donnant les deux missives aux messagers d'infortune, elle avait jeté un pavé dans la mare du Ministère de la Magie. Elle savait les ondes que cela provoquerait et était fière d'elle. Elle enfila des chaussures souples bleu marine et jeta des sorts à la maison, toujours sa Playlist à fond. Elle dansait tout en lançant des sorts de réparations aux pièces du premier étage, du couloir et palier. C'était long et plutôt qu'attendre sans rien faire, elle aimait se sentir utile. Ainsi elle ne se prit plus le plancher dans les pieds car celui-ci était redevenu lisse et régulier. Elle fit les escaliers au fur et à mesure du tempo ultra-sonore et atterrit au RDC où, en sus de « restaurer » les sols et plafonds, elle s'amusa à enchanter la maison de lumières et lucioles magiques et multicolores. Merlin, que c'était bon d'être libre !  
C'est sur ces notes entraînantes qu'elle heurta un torse dur. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et dans un sourire illuminé, dansa avec elle.  
\- « Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle, heureuse._

_Ginny, dont le ventre s'arrondissait doucement, câlina Hermione et échangèrent quelques pas. Georges fit éclater des boules étranges dans la pièce avant de se faire courser par une des jumelles Patil, sous les rires de Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Encore plus inséparables depuis la guerre, ils avaient même emménagés ensemble dans une collocation dans un quartier moldu. Luna entrait doucement et semblait aux anges, Neville avait le regard pétillant et ne tarda pas à rejoindre Harry dans son joyeux tremoussage. Déjantées, Hermione et la seconde jumelle Patil, qui lui offrit une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu au passage, balançaient leurs cheveux avec un style que les publicités Loréal leur envieraient. Elle furent prises en photo par un Colin Crivey au regard malicieux. Le Griffondor avait vaillamment combattu pendant la bataille de Poudlard ; on l'avait retrouvé quasi mort et il avait été sauvé de justesse. Elle croisa Ronald, gêné, et avec un signe de tête se firent la promesse silencieuse d'être en paix le temps de cette soirée.  
Alors que le morceau suivant vrombit la maison avec la chaîne hi-fi magique traficoté par le père Weasley, «**EIFFEL 65 - BLUE DA BA DEE » ****C****over de Pellek**, Hermione avait repéré depuis la fenêtre qu'on patientait sous le porche. Elle ne cessa pas le rythme de sa danse en ouvrant la porte, sur les deux Serpentards tant attendus. Les yeux ébahis une fois de plus, il furent entraînés par une Hermione follement motivée les tirant par les poignets. Drago Malfoy semblait le plus choqué des deux face à la maison reconvertie en discothèque, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Théodore Nott lui, était partagé entre l'admiration et l'attente. Ils n'avaient jamais vu la jeune femme avec une énergie aussi… séduisante. Pantois devant cette ambiance méconnue et cette femme inconnue, ils sentait des fourmillements étranges et terriblement agréables prendre possession d'eux. Hermione les emmena dans la seule pièce calme de la maison, l'arrière-cuisine. Ils furent étonnés de croiser sur leur chemin d'autres Serpentards, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, mais aussi d'anciens Mangemorts s'étant retournés contre le Lord et des membres de leur famille. Ils jurèrent même croiser quelques vampires, armée de l'ombre pendant la guerre, qui s'étaient alliés au rebelles.  
\- « Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? Que leur as-tu dis ? » Se lança Nott, sous le regard interrogateur de Malfoy.  
\- « Une Célébration Épique ou une publicité partisane de l'hypocrisie ? Je leur ai demandé de choisir, soit ils vous incluaient dans les « Héros » ainsi que tous les autres exclus injustement, soit aucun du Trio d'Or ou même de l'Ordre du Phénix ne participeraient. Évidement on était tous d'accord et le Ministère ne pouvait que s'y plier ! » Leur avoua Hermione, avec un regard malicieux et vainqueur._

_Le blond, de coutume si austère et digne, avait les larmes aux yeux. Nott, brillait d'une émotion pas moins intense. Le premier prit la sorcière dans ses bras, qui après quelques secondes de réflexion, lui rendit sa tendresse. Il sortit et bu à même une bouteille d'alcool, trop secoué par un tel geste de la part de la Griffondor. Le brun, lui, ne cessait de fixer la jeune femme. Puis, lentement, il se pencha vers son visage et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en chuchotant le « Merci » le plus sincère qu'il ait eu la chance de prononcer. Hermione rougit jusqu'au oreilles, habituée à ne recevoir de la part des Serpentards au mieux, que de l'indifférence. Molly emmena sa fille Ginny avant minuit. Grand bien lui fasse, car tous finirent éméchés et dans la folie, on ne pouvait plus distinguer une quelconque rivalité. Hermione dansa même avec Astoria, la femme de Drago ; s'étonna aussi quand Théodore entreprit un Reggae sensuel avec elle. Harry, Georges et deux aurores semblaient faire un concours de Ridicoulous sur Michael Jackson, Neville et Luna des prouesses sur la piste, pendant que d'autres ne savaient plus distinguer leur gauche de leur droite. C'est ainsi que la maison s'était remplie au fur et à mesure de tous les jeunes survivants puis de familles, aurores et tous les révolutionnaires survivants festoyaient, ramenant chacun nourriture, boisson et bonne humeur._

_.~*~._

**{ M****usique : ****L'Ordre du Phénix - ****Hogwarts' Hymn (Extended)****}**

_Le lendemain, le silence bourdonnait dans les oreilles des résidents. Harry s'assit, les yeux encore clos. Il s'était assoupi à moitié sur… Malfoy, encore dans un sommeil de plomb. Sur ses jambes, un Aurore ronflait, une bouteille vide à la main. Par Merlin, il ne souvenait pas avoir déjà vécu pareille soirée aussi… mémorable. Il sentit un élan de reconnaissance pour Hermione et, se levant doucement, entreprit de la chercher dans l'immense demeure pleine de gens inconscients. Après avoir ouvert tout le RDC et le premier étage, découvrant quelques couples ou amants d'un soir déshabillés ; il finit par la trouver au second étage, dormant paisiblement… entre deux ennemis. La scène ressemblait à un combat immortalisé et Harry gageait qu'il y avait vraiment eu une bagarre. Les coussins ou leur contenu de plumes étaient éparpillé dans la chambre, la couette avait finit sur un meuble et un carreau de la fenêtre était brisée par terre, laissant entrer la brise fraîche du matin. Hermione était littéralement enchevêtrée, bras et jambes, entre deux jeunes hommes que tout opposait… sauf la jeune femme entre eux, apparemment. Ce n'est pas seulement la vitre qui avait été brisée cette nuit, en cette scène banale. En réunissant tout le monde, la sorcière avait brisé les murs invisibles qui divisaient les sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Elle avait brisé les conventions en invitant des sorciers tous sangs confondus, à une fête moldue imprégnée de magie et de sentiments sincères. Harry se trouvait chanceux de la connaître et s'il n'était pas tant amoureux de Ginny, il aurait sûrement épousé Hermione. Mais il aimait Ginnerva, c'était la femme de sa vie. Alors Hermione deviendrait la sœur qu'il n'a pas eu. En cet instant, il se demanda si elle accepterait de lier leur famille formellement, mais aussi de faire un lien magique ou de les lier par le sang._

_Hermione sorti doucement de sa torpeur en entendant Harry l'appeler doucement. Son crâne cognait, elle souhaita intérieurement avoir une dizaine de potions anti-gueule de bois. Elle sentit le parfum familier d'un Weasley face à elle ; pourquoi était-il si proche ? Alors elle senti un autre parfum dans son dos, plus musqué, qu'elle avait déjà croisé on-ne-sait-où. Elle sentait des lourdeurs sur ses épaules, sa taille, ses hanches, et même ses jambes. Elle grogna quand Harry chuchota à nouveau. Bien qu'elle avait chaud et qu'elle se sentait coincée, elle était trop exténuée pour vouloir bouger ne serait-ce que le bout des doigts. D'ailleurs, à qui est cette peau qu'elle sentait sous ceux là ? Et à qui appartenait ceux qu'elle sentait sur elle ? Qu'importe, elle était trop fatiguée pour s'en soucier pour l'instant. Dormir, dormir..._

_\- « Hermione, tu vas causer une nouvelle Guer... » fut interrompu Harry, gêné._

_Nott venait d'entrer lui aussi, d'abord amorphe puis subitement réveillé. Il hurla alors, comme en colère, sur les trois larves entremêlées. Hermione choquée se redressa et papillonna._

_\- « Théo...dore… ? Ha..rry ?» eu du mal à articuler la sorcière, refermant ses paupières._

_Ses cheveux en bataille et son teint blafard, son ventre plat à l'air, une manche en moins disparue probablement dans la cohue, son haut déchiré laissait entrevoir quelques centimètres à peine la dentelle de son soutient-gorge. Suffisamment pour troubler son interlocuteur. Puis une main puissante l'attrapa et la ramena sans ménagement sur le matelas, lui tirant un petit cri de surprise._

_\- « 'Mione… reste tranquille… et dort... » marmona Blaise Zabini encore ensommeillé, se serra dans le dos de la jeune femme et lui entoura le ventre avec ses mains.  
\- « Taisez-vous… trop de bruit... » grogna Georges, les yeux fermés et sourcils froncés, en serra lui aussi la jeune femme, une main dans sa nuque et une autre sur sa hanche._

_Harry d'abord amusé, fixa Nott qui fulminait._

_-« Arrêtez de tripoter Hermione ! » Hurla Nott, au bord de l'A.V.C._

_\- « Quoi, qui tripote ma 'Mione ?! » réagit Weasley, se redressant sur un coude. Puis il avisa Blaise entourant fermement la sorcière, et lui balança un livre sur la figure.  
\- « Non mais t'es malade ! » s'écria Zabini. « Hey ! Qui ta permit de toucher ma Lionne ? » il lui renvoya le livre en pleine face._

_Hermione tenta de s'enfuir et fut aidée par Nott qui l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Elle regarda Harry, incompréhensive, qui lui rendit une expression hilare. Il avait les cheveux encore plus hirsute que de coutume et semblait aussi frais qu'elle… et tout aussi heureux de leur soirée. Les deux bagarreurs se stoppèrent dans leurs projectiles et divers coups, réalisant que Nott osait prendre la raison de leur discorde et qu'en plus, il les avait réveillés de leur étreinte si confortable. Harry aida la jeune femme a sortir de la pièce en referma la porte sur les trois furieux et ils descendirent vers la cuisine en chuchotant, évitant autant que possible les cadavres de bouteilles et les corps imbibés des breuvages._

_Dans la cuisine, elle rencontra un Malfoy complètement débraillé. Sa chemise ouverte sur un torse immaculé et musclé, les cheveux décoiffés et les yeux brillants, qui soufflait sur un café trop chaud._

_\- « Arrête de baver, Granger, je suis marié » lança dédaigneusement Malfoy, mais au sourire satisfait.  
\- « Oh tu sais Malfoy, 'Mione semble avoir fait plus que regarder cette nuit » sortit sournoisement Harry, préparant deux mugs de thé._

_\- « Quoi ! » s'exclamèrent Malfoy et Granger en même temps.  
\- « Bah, dormir collé serré entre Georges et Blaise, à moitié déshabillés… Je pense qu'elle se fiche bien que ta chemise sois ouverte, Malfoy. N'est-ce pas Hermione ? »_

_Malfoy se tourna alors vers la jeune femme, et réalisa que son vêtement à moitié déchirait dévoilait sa lingerie fine, enveloppant un décolleté sexy, une taille mince qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu et, surtout, elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Pour la seconde fois, Drago vit une Hermione dont il ignorait tout. Son pantalon devint subitement trop étroit et il affichait une mine neutre, bien que ses pupilles dilatées pourraient le trahir. Comment diable Potter n'était-il pas affecté ? Avait-il l'habitude ? Ou était-il à ce point amoureux de la rousse que la lionne qu'il côtoyait ne lui faisait aucun effet ? Non, si lui, le sang pur et digne Drago Malfoy, était touché par les phéromones de cette Griffondor, alors tous les hommes l'étaient nécessairement. Pourtant, elle sirotait son thé, les yeux dans le vague, sans se soucier de ce qu'elle provoquait. Et il ne crut pas si bien penser.  
\- « Je n'y comprends rien, ils se tapaient dessus, je me suis interposée et… plus rien. Je crois que j'ai trop bu Harry » supposa-t-elle.  
\- « Voyons 'Mione, tu as réussi à faire s'entendre les deux pires opposés que je connaisse, c'est un exploit. » dit Harry, ironique. « Sans vouloir te vexer Malfoy, notre duo restant les éternels ennemis de l'histoire de Poudlard, évidemment. »  
\- « Évidemment » ironisa à son tour l'aristocrate débraillé.  
\- « Mais tu aurais dû nous laisser dormir. Ils vont détruire la pièce que j'ai mis des heures à arranger... » s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
\- « Si ce n'est que ça, on peut te retaper toute ta bicoque si tu veux, ce sera une jeu d'enfant » lança le débraillé au défi.  
\- « Je te prends au mot, Drago » intervint Blaise, les vêtements brûlés.  
\- « Mione, ne laisse pas ta maison à ces fous ! » avertit Georges, exagérément paniqué et lui prenant les épaules._

_\- « Dit celui qui a mit le feu ! Ne la touche pas... » grogna Théodore, écartant avec force les deux hommes trop près d'elle à son goût.  
\- « Taisez-vous donc... » marmona Hermione, la tête entre les mains._

_Harry rompit la débâcle et s'approchant d'elle et en lui faisant boire une potion anti-gueule de bois, après en avoir lui-même prit une gorgée. Hermione reprit son teint doux en quelques secondes et se sentit en pleine forme. Les quatre compères d'infortune jalousèrent le flacon vide, dernière des potions et, rejoins par Luna puis une jumelle Patil, sirotèrent bruyamment leurs boissons chaude._

_\- « Whoua ! Cria Hermione. « Qui est le salaud qui a déchiré mon haut préféré ? Je vais le transformer en Crapeau ! »_

_.__~*~._

_**{Musique : **__**L'Ordre du Phénix - « **__**Dumbledore's Army » (Extended)**_**}**

_Une semaine après, le Ministère fixa la date de « La Célébrations de la fin de la Guerre du Monde Sorcier » à un mois plus tard plus tard. Il serait convenu que les bâtisses vides servent de logement temporaire aux invités des autres pays mais que l'une d'elle servirait exclusivement aux « Héros » tant attendus. Cette célébration semblait animer toutes les conversations, les commerces et marchants étaient aux anges et les enfants se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien rendre les adultes aussi excités et immatures.  
Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que la fameuse soirée avaient rapproché tous ses participants. Comme promis, les trois bagarreurs venaient tous les jours pour aider Hermione à retaper le Square Grimmaurd. Harry avait été interdit de séjour avant la fin, la jeune sorcière voulant l'épater et, sûrement, refaire une soirée en son honneur. Luna et Ginny s'amusaient aussi et il y avait parfois des guerres de couleurs, trop rouge pour les serpents, trop vert pour les griffons. Harry venait régulièrement et tentait d'espionner, impatient, mais il se faisait toujours attrapé. Hermione semblait vivre les meilleures semaines de sa vie. _

_Treize jours avant le Jour-J – La Grande Célébration de la Fin de la Guerre du Monde Sorcier-, on fêta ainsi la crémaillère de cette maison refaite, parfois à l'identique, parfois totalement transformée. Surtout les papier-peints quasi noirs, remplacés par des couleurs pastel, beiges, ou crème, rendait la demeure aussi lumineuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Kreatur ne cessait de bougonner à ses transformations qu'il l'appréciait pas et Harry lui disait régulièrement de ne pas se plaindre, car la maison aurait pu finir en orange pata-citrouille, rose guimauve, ou jaune citronus. Il était très heureux de ce qu'avait fait sa meilleure amie de cette maison. Un éclair de tristesse le traversa, si seulement Sirius avait pu voir les prouesses de la jeune femme et de ses variés amis. Comment aurait réagit Remus ? La sorcière en question devina sa peine et l'étreigna.  
\- « Si j'avais la possibilité de montrer à ton parrain et au professeur comment on a rendu cet endroit, je te jure que je le ferais » lui déclara-t-elle, sachant que cette promesse ne pouvait pas être tenue du fait de leurs décès._

_\- « Je sais, je sais… Merci 'Mione, merci de tout cœur » répondit sincèrement le jeune Élu._

_Une heure plus tard tous les invités étaient arrivés. Les membres de l'Ordre évidemment, leurs familles, les Weasley -et même Charlie !-, certains professeurs, aurores et élèves les plus proches, dont les Serpentards et leurs conjoints ou meilleurs ami(e)s. Ils levèrent un toast pour un avenir prospère. C'est dans cette ambiance solennelle, dans le plus grand des salons où on avait serré les rangs pour contenir tout le monde, que Harry s'avança en plein milieu et demanda le silence, une besace à la main.  
\- « J'aimerais vous prendre pour témoins d'une chose que je n'ai pas encore faite » dit Harry, tendu, en se raclant la gorge. « J'ai pu vaincre un sorcier terrible grâce à vous, j'ai une belle maison grâce à vous, j'ai rencontré ma femme, mais je ne suis pas comblé. »  
\- « Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il te manque ? » demanda Ronald, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'attend son meilleur ami._

_\- « Et bien… ma famille. Mes parents sont morts, mes parrains aussi. Je n'ai plus personne. Pourtant, il y a quelqu'un ici que je considère comme un membre de ma famille et dont je ne peux pas me passer. » déclara Harry.  
Il se tourna et s'avança lentement, en sortant un dossier de sa besace qu'il tendit… vers une jeune sorcière interdite.  
\- « Miss Hermione Granger, voulez-vous devenir officiellement ma sœur ? J'ai ici tous les documents pour nous unir non seulement dans l'administration mais aussi l'autorisation de nous lier magiquement. J'ai aussi quelques informations quant à un lien de sang afin de rendre notre parenté encore plus réelle. Sirius et moi voulions le faire, mais il est mort avant. Je ne veux plus jamais voir mourir quelqu'un que j'aime, encore moins avant de lui avoir dit à quel point je l'aime. »  
Hermione restait immobile, muette, sans expression, vide. Harry commença à trembler de nervosité. Allait-elle refuser ? C'était son dernier vœux le plus cher et il ne saurait comment vivre sans l'achever. Il pâlit et se rendit à l'évidence, elle ne voulait pas se lier à lui. L'assemblée était d'un silence de plomb, ils attendaient et tous sentait que Harry allait lâcher d'un moment à l'autre.  
« Mione… je peux comprendre que tu ne veuille pas, tu n'es pas ob... » dit-il, avant de sentir la main de la jeune femme sur la sienne._

_« Mister Harry Potter, pour la proposition d'un lien fraternel officiel, d'administration, magique, et celui du sang… Hm... » commença la sorcière.  
Plus personne n'osait respirer et Harry avait relevé la tête en espérant sonder dans le regard de son amie un quelconque indice sur sa réponse, mais il se heurta à un mur de volonté. Même l'occlumancie ne donnait rien.  
\- « Je ne saurais l'accepter... » continua-t-elle, de marbre._

_Harry sentit toute la vie de son corps le quitter._

_\- « … qu'à la condition que tout soit fait d'ici demain soir au plus tard ! » lança Hermione, illuminée._

_Elle le prit dans ses bras et il fondit en larmes, dans un déluge de remerciements, de mots doux, rassurés, et émus. Les témoins applaudirent, certains la larme à l'œil, d'autres critiquèrent Hermione pour les avoir tous torturés émotionnellement. Même Drago Malfoy et sa femme furent touchés d'assister à un tel événement. Il faut dire que même si c'était possible, très peu de sorciers ont sauté le pas. Car ils ne parlaient pas que d'associer leur Livret de Naissance et testaments, mais aussi leur magie, énergie vitale, leur sang, leur âme. Peu d'êtres sur Terre pouvaient s'apprécier au point de fonder un tel lien, c'était un événement exceptionnel. Le dernier s'était produit entre deux femmes, devenant ainsi sœurs, le mélange de sang ayant même sauvé la vie de l'une d'elle ignorant être malade. Les deux jeunes gens partaient dans une pièce au calme, certainement pour mettre à exécution ce lien extraordinaire, pendant que tout le monde trinqua une deuxième fois, enorgueillis que deux des leurs soient à ce point proches._

_.~*~._

_Harry et Hermione mirent une heure pour remplir la totalité des formulaires et ceux-ci étaient envoyés sur-le-champ par Hiboux au Ministère. Il se penchaient sur la première formule pour se lier magiquement, plus simple que prévu. Ou alors la guerre leur avait-il donné un niveau et des connaissances en magie plus que la moyenne ? Quelques dizaines d'ingrédients et d'objets plus tard, car Harry semblait avoir presque tout prévu, ils s'étaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque et entamaient le puissant sortilège reliant leur magie et âme. Au bout de deux heures, ils étaient épuisés mais euphoriques. Fallait-il continuer de suite ou profiter de la fête en bas ? Ils se regardèrent.. et surent qu'ils voulaient continuer. Harry n'avait pas la potion pour le partage de sang car il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione accepterait de se séparer d'une partie de son héritage physique pour prendre le sien, même si lui, qui aimait ses parents, n'a pas hésité à l'idée de prendre de son ADN, de son essence vitale. La jeune sorcière sortit pour transplaner chez une vendeuse du chemin de traverse qu'elle connaissait bien. La vieille femme avait aussi des potions interdites ou spéciale, si quelqu'un possédait un tel mélange, se serait nécessairement elle.  
Pendant ce temps Harry rangea les affaires du sortilège et sortit le peu d'objets et d'informations qu'il avait sur cette procédure si rare. Il descendit et profita de la joyeuse présence des invités, bu et mangea, s'impatienta, discuta, s'impatienta, dansa, s'impatienta, se détendit, et s'impatienta._

_« Potter par Merlin, cesse d'être aussi nerveux ! » s'agaça Malfoy face à son -ancien ?- ennemi si intenable. Soudain Harry bondit, stupéfait._

_\- « Elle est de retour ! » déclara-t-il, sûr de lui._

_La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione traversa les pièces jusqu'à la cuisine, tous les regards rivés sur elle. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle savait exactement où était Harry. Elle lui sourit et il sut qu'elle avait trouvé le dernier élément de leur promesse : lier leurs corps. Ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque, s'enfermèrent et commencèrent.  
La fiole, d'une odeur indescriptible et aux couleurs changeantes, s'illumina au contact de la première goutte de sang, celle de Harry. Puis elle s'illumina de plus belle à la deuxième goutte, le sang de Hermione. Ils attendirent que le breuvage devint parfaitement transparent et face à face, mains dans les mains, chantèrent la litanie qui prouvait leurs intentions pures, leur lien, leur volonté, et leur amour fraternel. Quand celui-ci réagit à nouveau, ils burent chacun une portion plus ou moins égale et attendirent. Soudain, une douleur perçante leur vola un cri, quelques pleurs, et ils tombèrent, inconscients._

_.~*~._

**{ Musique : L'Ordre du Phénix - The Room of Requirement (Extended) }**

_**PDV de Hermione**_

_Des coups incessants à la porte me sortaient de ma torpeur inconfortable et j'avais eu du mal à répondre que « oui, tout va bien ». Encore dans le vague, refroidie par la brise glaciale au ras du sol, je réalisais et me précipitais vers Harry, allongé sur le sol. Je le réveillais doucement et poussais une de ses mèches de cheveux… ondulée ? D'un coup d'œil, je vis alors que son pantalon était trop court. Il avait grandit d'au moins 5 centimètres !_

_\- « Magnifique.. soeur » dit alors Harry, en me fixant, réveillé. « Tu as les yeux de ma mère ! »  
\- « Quoi ?! » avais-je répondu en prenant le petit miroir qui traînait dans mon sac.  
En effet ! Mes yeux avaient prit une teinte verte émeraude brillante, où il restait encore quelques tâches marrons, tel un mélange d'encres. Les cheveux avaient gardés leur couleur mais c'étaient alourdis, j'avais maintenant des épis partout mais une crinière bien moins indomptable, plus lourde. Je me retournais et compris que c'était tout l'inverse pour Harry. Il avait gardé la couleur de ses yeux mais avait des mèches plus claires éparpillées dans sa chevelures, des mèches encore plus rebelles que les habituelles. Je réprimais un rire de compassion._

_\- « Mione… j'ai ta vue ! Je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes, Mione ! » s'exclama Harry, aux anges._

_On s'ausculta ainsi un moment, découvrant nos différences. Ou plutôt, nos nouvelles similitudes. J'avais légèrement épaissie en muscles, mes jambes étaient fuselées comme celles des danseuses et j'aimais ma nouvelle silhouette. Harry avait prit mon teint et était moins pâle, cela le rendait bien plus vivant. Mais le plus épatant, c'est que je pouvais maintenant finir ses phrases, il me devançait, et on avait les mêmes gestuelles et même réflexes. Comme si on sentait l'autre à travers soi, c'était un expérience extraordinaire ! La plus fascinante de mon existence. Nous étions maintenant reliés d'un lien que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais Briser. J'adorais sentir Harry comme s'il était mon frère jumeaux. Bien que je ne le savais pas encore, mais cela aurait des inconvénients.  
Pour l'instant, nous sommes sortis et avions rejoint les invités, avec la grande de voir leurs réactions. Qui ne se furent pas prier. Nous étions assaillis de questions et de remarques sur notre apparences ou nos ressemblances._

_Puis la soirée continua sur la note des réjouissances, jusqu'à ce que teste la contrepartie du lien fraternel magique. En effet, Ginny étant fatiguée, Harry l'avait accompagné dans leur ancienne chambre ; d'autres personnes, fatiguées ou éméchées, avaient rejoint des chambres d'amis. J'étais en pleine conversation avec des amis et quelques aurores quand un malaise me prit. Je me sentis bouillir, au bord du malaise et tenta de m'éloigner avec de plates excuses sur l'alcool. Je monta quelques marches et arriva avec difficultés à la salle de bain. Je me rafraîchis le visage, le cou, et enlevait mon pull pour finir en débardeur, tentant de mouiller toute peau possible. Rien n'y faisait. Je sortis chancelante et allais me diriger vers ma chambre, quand je faisais face à Théodore sur le palier._

_\- « Tout va bien ? » me demandait-il, l'air inquiet.  
\- « Oui, je crois que c'est juste le contre-coup du lien » le rassurais-je.  
\- « Ah, est-ce je peux t'aider ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour... » s'interrompait-il._

_Je le regardais, les yeux écarquillés. Là, en cet instant, j'aurais aimé avoir n'importe qui avoir en face de moi, sauf lui. Car Théodore Nott était un loup-garou et il était tout bonnement impossible avec ses supers sens qu'il ait raté cela. Le regard du jeune homme prenait des reflets dorés que je ne pouvais moi non plus pas louper, avant de devenir aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Je n'avais jamais vécu situation aussi gênante, ni été percée à jour de cette façon._

_\- « Théodore… Je crois que Harry et Ginny sont en train de... » je balbutiais inutilement._

_Je sentais mon propre fluide mouiller mon sous-vêtement et une extase m'avait traversé avant de se stopper tout aussi vite. Le problème était que si… mon « frère » avait finit son affaire, mon corps en revanche, semblait être la corde vibrante d'un violon sous tension. Je m'avançais penaude vers ma chambre et demanda si Nott pouvait prévenir les autres que j'avais simplement besoin de repos et s'il pouvait s'assurer que personne ne viendrait, ce qu'il fit. Peut-être aurais-je dû préciser l'inclure ? Car avant même que je referme la porte de ma chambre, il était déjà là, à la retenir. Il entrait et fermait derrière lui, avec le plus grand sérieux et un regard brillant que je ne lui connaissais pas. La brise créée par la porte souffla sur moi et quelques secondes plus tard, le Loup-Garou en Nott humait ostensiblement mon parfum. Un appel involontaire à la décadence. A quel point étais-je fébrile, à cet instant ?_

**[Fin du FlashBack 3 ****et fin de ****C****hapitre !****]**

**.~*~.**

**Voilà, enfin ! Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir publié ses derniers jours, mais j'étais débordée et j'ai du écrire ce morceau sur plusieurs soirées… voire nuits. Du coup désolée s'il y a des fautes, je suis HS mais je poste quand même parce que je ne veux pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. N'hésitez pas à me corriger et à me donner vos impressions. Sinon, parlons sérieusement...**

**Je lance là le premier VOTE ! (Ceux qui lisent les commentaires de la fin avant l'histoire, arrêtez-vous là et remontez lire ! Ce serait dommage que vous soyez spoilé(e)s). Donc suite à ce dernier Flash Back, au petit désagrément du lien fraternel entre Harry et Hermione qui provoque en elle des soucis… hormonaux :  
**

**\- Voulez-vous qu'il se passe quelque chose de sensuel entre Hermione et Nott ?-  
Si non,  
\- Préférez-vous que quelqu'un intervienne ? (Si oui, potentiellement… qui ?)-**

**Sachez qu'une OS sera écrite en fonction des réponses. Votez en reviews !**

**Reviews !  
Reviews !**

**Bisous gros à toutes et tous !**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Silence

**FanFiction « A la Vie, à la Mort ».**

**Chapitre ****4**** : ****Silence**

**Temps présent**

**{ ****M****usique : ****Prince de Sang-Mêlé - « ****Malfoy's Mission » (Extended)****}**

Hermione s'éveilla quelques secondes. Elle avait froid et était mal installée. Quand s'était-elle endormie sur le bureau ? A côté, son acolyte l'avait accompagnée dans ce sommeil d'inconfortable. Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de bouger ni de le réveiller, alors qu'il semblait si paisible. Son visage fatigué respirait une certaine pureté. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, puis subit à ses côtés, après tout ce qu'il devait encore supporter… Même s'ils avaient un but commun, ce garçon… non, cet homme méritait largement le courage des Griffondor. Il fronçait les sourcils. Faisait-il un mauvais rêve ? Non, ni lui ni elle ne faisaient de rêves, plus depuis longtemps. Leur imagination avait été dévorée par le vécu, sinistre. Les bonnes nuits étaient devenues aussi rares que les bons souvenirs, les nuits normales étaient celles où on ne se souvenait pas de quelle vision, souvenir traumatisant, on avait subit pendant les songes. Si abuser d'une potion de Nuit-sans-rêve n'avait pas d'effet néfaste sur le long terme, ils en boiraient probablement chaque nuit. Elle frôla les doigts du jeune homme et son sommeil semblait s'apaiser. Hermione s'en étonna. Alors d'une main, elle prit la sienne en espérant le réconforter après avoir enduré tant de souffrances. Elle ralluma la petite cheminée du bout de la baguette, fit apparaître une couverture sur le dos de son colocataire, vérifia les chaudrons d'un coup d'œil, puis se rendormit sur ses parchemins… leurs mains liées.

**F****lash Back 4 : ****Silencieux**

**{ M****usique : ****L'Ordre du Phénix - ****Hogwarts' Hymn (Extended)****}**

_C'__était une aurore lumineuse et espérée qui se levait ce jour-là._

_L__e Trio D'Or passa __sile__n__cieusement __les__ premier__s__ la porte de la grande bâtisse, à la demande de tous, qui suivirent ensuite. C'était l'ancienne habitation d'un __M__angemort décédé et sans héritiers. Le Ministère l'avait totalement relook__é__ et souhait__ait__ utiliser le manoir à des fins publiques et utiles, comme si la bonne humeur pouvait effacer les méfaits détestables qui s'y étaient produit__s__. Mais l'Ordre apprécia le geste et la résolution, et tous s'y installèrent. Bientôt d'autres Aurores, familles, étudiants, rebelles et même créatures y logèrent. __Hagrid avait sa propre chambre, lit king-size, au __Rez-de-chaussée.__ L'Ordre du Phénix prirent tout le seconde étage. __Ron ne fit pas de scandale quand Harry proposa à Malfoy, Nott, et d'autres Serpentards de s'installer dans les chambres du même couloir. __Bien que ses derniers n'étaient pas rassurés en voyant __l'œil__ de Alastor Maugrey les surveiller à 360 degrés, ils se sentaient plus unis que jamais. __On avait préparé une chambre spécialement pour le Trio, mais ils avaient décidés de se séparer. Harry ne voulait pas quitter Ginny, à 4 mois de grossesse, __et __Ron espérait secrètement se retrouver __et renouer __avec __Lavande Brown,__avec laquelle Hermione partageait sa chambre. Elle finit naturellement par ne plus y mettre les pieds, Ronald la remerciant d'un hochement de tête.  
Elle rejoignit un des nombreux salons et bien que protestant d'abord, se fit servir par des elfes de maison insistants. __Malgré les améliorations grâce à la S.A.L.E, beaucoup d'elfes n'étaient pas habitués à être respectés et encore moins à être libres. __Elle discutant agréablement avec Sturgis Podmore et Hestia Jones, __de l'Ordre,__puis Georges et Charlie Weasley les rejoignirent. Ils partagèrent thé et chocolats chauds en discutant du passé, du présent, des projets futurs._

_Quand Hermione trouva que trop de monde les avait rejoint, elle s'éclipsa en compagnie __de__ Georges. Bien qu'il allait mieux depuis plusieurs semaines, il traînait sa solitude amère, surtout en présence de __nombreuses __personnes. Ils embarquèrent un paquet de friandises et __s'échappèrent dans un petit jardin d'hiver à l'arrière du manoir. Il n'y avait qu'un seul gros fauteuil et une petite table en fer forgé, __une ambiance__ calme __et __apaisant__e__. Le siège était large mais pas __suffisamment__pour être côte à côté, __et il n'arrivaient pas à en faire apparaître un autre. A__lors le rouquin présenta ses genoux à la jeune femme __qui, hésitante, s'y installa et posa la boite de sucreries sur ses cuisses. Ils discutèrent en grignotant._

_\- « Il doit tellement te manquer.. » osa Hermione. « Même s'il fait parti__e__ de toi, ne pas le voir à tes côtés doit être douloureux. __Pour moi, __ne plus voir Harry qui est comme mon frère, __serait un déchirement..__. »_

_Georges la regarda intensément. La plupart du temps, on l'avait prit en pitié et on tentait de le consoler, comme quoi « tout ira mieux avec le temps ». Pour la première fois, non seulement on compatissait réellement à sa souffrance sans tenter de l'atténuer… mais cette idée que son frère, son double, face entièrement partie de lui… lui plaisait tant qu'il en verserait une larme. La jeune femme sursauta en voyant les gouttes longer sur les joues blanches du jeune homme en deuil constant. Elle posa ses sucreries et la boite sur la table et essuya les sillons, fautive._

_\- « Georges, excuse-moi... »_

_\- « Non, tu as raison 'Mione. Personne ne songeait à quel point parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore là en moi. Je sais que ta compassion est sincère, non une politesse dénuée d'émotion. » sourit le rouquin, en enfouissant son visage dans le cou et les cheveux de son amie. « Le pire, c'est de ne plus entendre sa voix. Il ne fait plus de bruit autour de moi, ne me parle plus. Oh 'Mione c'est tellement dur à supporter, ce silence... »._

_Elle le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, profitant de la plénitude du lieu, échanges silencieux. Elle frissonna au contact des lèvres de Georges sur sa nuque et au souffle soudain trop chaud. Elle se retourna doucement, perplexe, et souhaita une excuse indigne des Griffondors afin de fuir cette situation. Elle appréciait ce Weasley, peut-être plus que Ron, ou différemment en tout cas. Il n'était pas un imbécile jaloux et derrière un esprit joueur et farceur, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il cachait un sérieux et des émotions passionnées et loyales. Il était beau et chaleureux, malgré son cœur brisé. Mais elle n'avait pas songé à une avenir sentimental avec qui que se soit. A moins peut-être…  
A cet instant leur regards furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Luna entra, accompagné d'un Serpentard tout aussi intellectuel et farfelu._

_\- « On vous dérange ? » dit froidement Théodore Nott, soudain crispé._

_\- « Vous faites une pause ? » Demanda Luna Lovegood. « On peut s'installer ? » dit-elle en tentant de faire apparaître d'autres fauteuils, en vain.  
\- « J'ignore pourquoi, mais la magie ne fonctionne pas ici » informa Hermione, qui s'était un peu décalée du Weasley, ce dernier ne la lâcha pas sa prise pour autant.  
\- « Peut-être n'est-ce pas la bonne magie ? » l'instruisit Luna, air absent.  
La jeune femme platine fit alors pousser les plantes en forme de matelas confortable, sous les yeux étonnés de ses admiratifs. Hermione quitta les genoux de Georges, sans apercevoir sa déception, et testa l'étrange matelas… avant de se jeter dedans avec rires._

_\- « Luna, tu es épatante ! »  
\- « Je sais, mais il fallait juste demander aux lutins de la chlorophylle » répondit-t-elle, s'asseyant en bout de matelas et piquant une douceur. « Tu ne viens pas, Théo ? »  
\- « Théo ? C'est un diminutif ? » s'interrogea Hermione, regardant à tout de rôle Lovegood et Nott. « Moi aussi je peux t'appeler Théo ? »_

_Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'au cheveux et tenta de se cacher derrière ceux-ci. Il se posa doucement à côté de la Lionne, gêné et lui chuchota presque un « Oui, si tu veux… Jolie Hermione ». Les jeunes filles firent un sourire de connivence et le Rouquin s'amusa de leur gaîté, tout en recevant un regard noir du brun, à qui il répondit avec un sourire de défi. Le contenu de la boite fut engloutit et ils retournèrent au manoir, guillerets._

_PDV Hermione Granger_

_J'ignorais qui avait eu l'idée, mais en entrant on tomba sur une gigantesque partie de cache-cache. Un perdant nous apprit que même certains vieux professeurs et aurores s'étaient pris au jeu. Vu le nombres de pièces, de possibilités de métamorphoses, et les personnages, ils s'étaient mit par Duos et les perdants rejoignaient la cuisine pour aider les elfes à préparer le premier festin de midi. Luna attrapait la manche à Théodore et en un tour de bras, ils étaient déjà derrière un épais rideau en velours. Georges prenait mon poignet et courrait vers l'escalier et quand le « Loup » passa, nous étions métamorphosé en plante d'intérieur. Nous arrivions à l'étage et après plusieurs cachettes, Georges s'avoua vaincu afin qu'on ne me trouve pas. « Gagne pour moi » m'avait-il chuchoté en suivant un autre perdant. Je dévalais le couloir et me retrouvait bientôt acculée, quand un loup me trouvait. Mais celui-ci, était un vrai Lycanthrope ! Théodore avait bloqué ma bouche avec une main et de l'autre m'attirait contre lui entre deux colonnes. Quand les joueurs n'étaient plus dans les parages, il me retourna et confia que Lovegood s'était fait prendre pour pouvoir grignoter aux cuisines. Je songeais que Georges avait peut-être eu la même idée. Nous avancions pour monter aux étages et au deuxième, on s'excusa de cachettes déjà prises avant de créer une course poursuite à travers les couloirs et portes.  
\- « Un loup nous a repéré ! » je lui dis en riant et courant._

_\- « Il ne peut être meilleur que moi ! Tant que tu reste à mes côtés, il ne t'aura pas, ma Jolie Hermione» il me répondait, un grand sourire._

_Je me demandais si la remarque était seulement pour le jeu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser plus de questions, d'un coup nous sommes entrés dans une ancienne chambre délaissée. Claquant la porte derrière nous, faisant voltiger la poussière, Théodore m'entraînait dans une immense lingère encastrée où on aurait pu camoufler une dizaine de personnes entre les divers manteaux et robes de sorciers. Il trouva un angle de murs et bois improbable et m'y plaqua, se calant face à moi, immobile. Nous étions essoufflés et quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, nous n'arrivions pas à calmer nos respirations. La tension était palpable : allions-nous déjà être trouvés ? Moi, qui ai réussi à cacher Harry et Ron pendant des mois, à la quête aux Horcruxes, allait être découverte si facilement. C'était le même stress que pendant ces mois de fuite. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer plus lentement quand soudain, le placard fut ouvert. Mais aucun cri ni rire ne sortit de ma bouche. Ni aucun souffle. Ma bouche était captive. Contre ma poitrine, je pouvais sentir le cœur battant dans le torse de Théodore. Sa main gauche attrapait fermement ma nuque, avec un tact détonnant et frissonnant. Immobiles et silencieux, mon esprit se vidait peu à peu de toute pensée cohérente… je ne sentais que ses lèvres contre les miennes, dans un baiser soudain. Sa respiration chaude chatouillait ma peau et à chaque expiration, je semblais perdre un peu plus ma Raison. Alors que le « Loup » commençait à fouiller, le Lycan stoppa à nouveau mon souffle en accentuant son emprise sur nos bouches. Sa main droite maintenant dans le creux de mes reins me rapprochait de lui et la gauche, si grande, couvrait ma nuque, mon cou, ma joue, et semblait ne pas savoir où s'arrêter. Mais il ne lâchait pas mes lèvres, au contraire. Dans une poussée imperceptible, il transformait notre mutisme en baiser bien plus sensuel. A l'instant où les portes de la lingère se refermaient, il entrouvrit ma bouche et y glissa sa langue qui entama un ballet si excitant que je ne pouvais retenir un léger gémissement. Il s'arrêta net sans défaire nos bouches et on pouvait entendre un joueur dire que l'autre hallucinait et qu'il n'y avait personne ici. Je sentis ses mains se contracter sur moi davantage et je me tendis. La porte de la chambre claquait mais Nott, en bon Serpentard suspicieux et en Lycanthrope aux sens aguerris, attendit d'être certain qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour s'écarter légèrement de moi.  
\- « Ha.. Hermione, je… je suis désolé, je... » il bredouillait, rougissant et indécis.  
Je me rendis compte que j'avais attrapé sa chemise, au moment où je sentais mes doigts resserrer leur emprise sur son bras et son flanc. Mon cœur ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir et j'expirais un souffle empli de trouble et d'impatience. Nott et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochés depuis la bataille finale, mais je pensais à de l'amitié et n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse s'intéresser à moi de cette façon. Le désir qu'il arrivait à susciter en moi était inattendu et j'ignorais s'il fallait le contrer ou y céder._

_PVD Théodore Nott_

_Cela faisait des semaines que je cherchais à déclarer ma flamme, Hermione, sans succès. J'étais un Serpentard, pas un Griffondor ! Et à chaque fois que je me décidais, il y avait un obstacle. Que ce soit la présence de Malfoy ou celle de ses amis. Puis Zabini et un des Weasley, que j'aurais volontiers jetés par la fenêtre ce matin là. Blaise semblait courir après d'autres filles depuis, mais le rouquin était tenace et semblait aussi sérieux que moi. Foi de Serpend, si j'avais la moindre chance, personne ne m'en empêcherait. Mais était-ce réciproque ? Si belle, si intelligente, talentueuse, pouvant avoir le meilleur métier et le meilleur homme. Et je n'étais qu'un loup-garou déshonoré et désespéré. Puis est venue cette occasion parfaite. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un jeu, mais je sentais qu'on avait la même volonté de gagner, comme pour se prouver qu'on pouvait y arriver. On avait échappé à pire que cela et rendait ce cache-cache si palpitant. Mais peut-être des mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface, car nos respirations ne voulaient pas s'apaiser. Mon corps avait bougé avant même mon cerveau, en un instant je goûtais à ces lèvres si douces. On était aussi choqués l'un que l'autre et n'osait pas bouger. Est-ce pour ce futile jeu ? Par crainte ? Par choc ? Ou… peut-être… on appréciait ? J'avais envie de toucher cette douceur à ma portée, cette cachette était la meilleure excuse serpentarde au monde. Puis j'avais envie d'embrasser. Pas seulement de nous faire taire non, plutôt d'offrir le baiser dont je rêvais ses dernières semaines. Puis celui des derniers jours. Les joueurs partaient et m'attendait au pire… mais le pire n'est pas venu. Je n'ai pas été repoussé mes sens aiguisés de Loup m'apprenait que nos cœurs tambourinaient et le trouble était évident. Nos pupilles dilatées vivaient un dilemme. J'hésitais quand des doigts s'accrochaient à moi, me procurant des frissons désirables… et une vague d'émotions que je ne pouvais réprimer. Je m'approchais à nouveau et embrassais sans hésitation à l'instant où le geste fut rendu. J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés dans ce placard étouffant, à s'embrasser et s'embraser avec passion, mais s'était le meilleur et le dernier moment de ma vie. T'en souviens-tu ? Je n'oublierais jamais. Ma Jolie Hermione, si tu lis ces lignes, sache que je t'ai aimé sincèrement et profondément. J'espère que tu gardera en mémoire cet homme là et non l'âme corrompue de magie noire qui a obscurcit mon existence. J'espère que tu vivra jusqu'au bout, des décennies au-delà de ce que tous les autres n'ont pas pu avoir, et que tu réalisera la tâche hardie de tous nous sauver. Je t'aime dans cette vie et dans l'autre, puisse-tu trouver à nouveau l'amour dans ce qui t'attends et vivre le bonheur que tu mérites tant._

__**La main posa la plume et après un instant de ****réflexion****, signa « Théodore Nott », data, et rangea le parchemin enroulé et scellé dans le sac de la sorcière, Hermione Granger. **

_Flash Back, Suite_

_Le manoir était effervescent à l'approche du repas. On ignore qui a gagné la partie de cache-cache, mais Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger ont disparu pendant des heures. Deux immenses tables monastère étaient dressées et tout le monde profita du Festin dans la bonne humeur et pour certains, jetaient des regards en biais. L'après-midi fut tout aussi heureuse, on s'amusait, discutait, partageait. Colin fit une centaine de photos, immortalisant le dernier grand rassemblement des Héros de la Nation Magique. Hermione lui demandait d'ailleurs les doubles de tous les clichés, appréciant et flattant ses clichés. Elle mettait l'énorme paquet dans son sac, avec la hâte de toutes les encadrer comme ses meilleurs souvenirs.  
Tout le monde était tellement heureux, même en citant les disparus avec nostalgie, cette fin sonnait un renouveau plein d'amour et d'espoir. La journée, comme tous les moments appréciables, passaient trop vite. Le soir vint, puis le lendemain, qui fut tout aussi agréable. Le Lycanthrope et sa Jolie Sorcière firent à nouveau une partie de cache-cache, puisqu'on ne les vit pas une bonne partie de la nuit et matinée. L'après-midi était empli d'excitation. Ce soir était le grand moment. La « Grande Célébration » serait dans quelques heures. On viendrait les chercher et ils seraient tous transplanés par des aurores directement dans le Stade, ou des milliers de personnes les attendaient. Ils attendaient leurs Héros, leur future référence d'histoire, futurs héros des contes pour enfants, promesse d'avenir. Quand le ciel se colora, enflammé par les dernières lueurs du crépuscule, ils admirèrent le paysage, réjouis._

**« Les dernières lueurs… Leurs dernières lueurs... » ****Hermione sentit u****n poids incommensurable sembla s'enfoncer dans son cœur, ****la sortant à peine de son sommeil. Une larme perla sur sa joue, mais elle fut essuyée avec douceur. Elle sentait une chaleur agréable et réconfortante. Elle huma un parfum ****rassurant, soupira, et se rendormit.**

**T****emps présent **

**{ ****M****usique : ****Prince de Sang-Mêlé - « ****Malfoy's Mission » (Extended)****}**

Hermione avait l'épaule engourdie. Elle était si bien, elle repoussa son besoin de bouger jusqu'à ce que son épaule lui fasse mal. Alors elle s'étira doucement, un peu bloquée, et sentit une douceur. Elle agrippa le lit et cette sensation si douce. Il n'y avait aucun autre bruit que leurs respirations régulières. Elle se rendormit presque quand elle sentit un mouvement, des caresses soyeuses et une sensation de protection qui lui donna envie de rester éternellement. Pattenrond ? Son chat lui manquait tellement. Quand on lui avait annoncé sa mort, elle l'avait aussi mal prit qu'à la mort de ses parents. Elle l'avait pleuré et pleurait encore de ne plus le voir dormir sur une chaise, dans l'armoire, sur le lit, de ne plus l'entendre miauler ou de voir sa silhouette passer furtivement. C'était d'autres silhouettes qui furetaient désormais, lui enfonçant ses regrets comme un pieu dans le cœur d'un vampire immortel. Son chat était mort. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu son corps ni fait son deuil et il lui restait cette once d'espoir qu'il revienne sauter sur ses genoux, se blottir contre elle, la câliner, ronronner, l'aimer. Elle sentit qu'on la serrait dans une étreinte sincère, délicate, mais forte. Un bras fin et puissant entourait sa taille en faisait presque tout le tour, un autre bras soutenait sa tête et s'accrochait à son épaule. Même ses jambes était entrelacées. Des papillons parcourraient furtivement ses veines. Depuis quand Pattenrond était-il si grand ? Depuis quand son contact lui procuraient ses sensations ? Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et à travers les tissus, aperçu à peine un coucher de soleil. Avait-elle dormit une journée entière ? Par Merlin ! Elle tenta de se lever et réalisa être emprisonnée. Elle loucha sur les boutons d'une chemise entrouverte. Elle suivit de sa paume un coude… un bras… une épaule… un torse… un cou… ces cheveux là… Elle resta interdite. Elle dormait dans _Ses_ bras. Que faisait-elle là, ici, à dormir avec lui ? Elle s'éloigna un peu afin de voir son visage, alors qu'il resserrait davantage son étreinte. Il dormait en forçant encore des sourcils et semblait tourmenté. Quand elle vit une minuscule larme apparaître au coin de son œil, lui qui jamais n'affichait ses faiblesses, elle comprit que son songe virait au mauvais rêve. Elle remonta difficilement le long de son corps jusqu'à pouvoir prendre sa tête entre ses mains, dans ses bras, et l'amener contre elle.

\- « Tout va bien, je suis là... » dit-elle en faisant glisser ses cheveux soyeux entre ses doigts, étonnée par sa propre réaction. « Reviens dans notre monde… reviens-moi, tout ira bien, c'est finit... ».

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et haleta, immobile. Il mit quelques minutes à réaliser où il était, que tout cela était dans sa tête. Des souvenirs insupportables, quasi morbides. Il sentit alors une peau douce, un parfum enivrant qu'il respira, ce corps gracile et tendre. Puis il s'écarta doucement, réalisa contre qui il était, contre qu'elle femme il s'était endormi et qu'il avait encerclé de son corps, cette même femme qui l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de cette scène. Mais en la voyant, en plongeant dans son regard, il se perdit dans son cauchemars encore vivace et fut envahit par la tristesse, le regret, la peur. La jeune femme dû apercevoir ce changement d'état d'esprit car elle semblait peinée. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'expulse à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un sort, il n'en était rien. En quelques secondes, elle semblait partager sa douleur comme si c'était la sienne. Il refusa de se défaire d'elle, seule âme encore en vie qui pourrait se souvenir de lui, seule présence vivante qui le maintenait sur terre. Il enfouit son visage dans la crinière de la jolie sorcière jusqu'à atteindre son cou et réprima des sanglots.  
Hermione ne dit rien. Hô combien elle connaissait sa douleur… Il la serrait si fort qu'elle en aurait presque eu le souffle coupé et la proximité de leurs corps, leur étreinte si serrée, la bouche du jeune homme frôlant la peau de son épaule, aurait pu faire tourner la tête de n'importe qui d'autre. Mais pas eux. Non, pas eux, en proies à des souffrances continues qui semblaient ne jamais prendre fin. Elle sentit des larmes silencieusement couler sur sa nuque et l'entoura à nouveau de ses bras, une main caressant son dos, l'autre lissant ses cheveux. Ils avaient tant poussés, jusqu'en bas de ses omoplates, qu'il devait les nouer en une boucle pour ne pas être gêné. Depuis quand ne sont-ils pas allés chez un coiffeur ? Depuis quand n'a-t-elle pas prêté attention à son reflet ? Ses propres cheveux devaient arriver en bas du dos. Elle bâclait un chignon chaque matin, comme si son corps n'était qu'une enveloppe secondaire. Elle attendit qu'il se calme et quand ils descendirent à la cuisine, embarrassés, lui se confondant en excuses chuchotées, il faisait presque nuit. Puis, il reprirent leurs recherches.

Dans le laboratoire, on aurait pu entendre la maison respirer. Un silence lourd c'était installé. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient mélanger une partie des potions. La décoction était difficile, le mixage délicat et à la moindre erreur… au mieux, ils perdaient des jours voir des semaines de travail, au pire, il n'y avait plus de quartier. Ils comptaient les gouttes et récitaient les incantations comme si le moindre millimètre et le moindre mot détenait leurs vies. Au bout de plusieurs heures de stress intense, de tremblements, et de frayeurs, ils avaient enfin finit. Il fallait l'avouer : leur duo faisait des merveilles. Ce qu'ils entreprenaient depuis des mois aurait fait pâlir le Guiness des Records Sorciers. La potion était prête, en grande quantité et en plusieurs flacons car Hermione craignait toujours un aléa qui serait, vu la situation, détestable. Le liquide noir semblait vivant et leur provoqua des frissons de frayeur. Ils s'affalèrent sur un banc, épuisés, mais presque souriants. Dans leur maladresse, un des pots de l'étagère derrière eux, trop au bord, tomba et s'éclata au sol. Son contenu, posé par terre au milieu des débris, fit blêmir Hermione. Le jeune homme masqua immédiatement la chose indésirable et l'emmenant loin de sa vue, mais c'était trop tard. La sorcière ne réagissait plus, ses yeux s'étaient brutalement vidés et son inconscient, il en était persuadé, partit dans une mémoire qu'il aurait voulu lui effacer à tout jamais. Elle hurla un « Non » plein de douleur et s'effondra, laissant le sorcier dans l'expectative. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Flash Back 4 : Le chiffre de la Mort

**{ Musique : La Coupe de Feu - « The Dark Mark » (Extended)}**

_C'était en milieu de soirée, alors que le manoir était tranquille. Trop serein. Un Homme encapuchonné était entré la porte principale, un invité comme les autres pensa-t-on d'abord. Puis il posa une valise à terre et l'ouvrir. Elle était obscure. Les anciens Mangemorts, Malfoy, et certains Aurores reconnurent trop tard l'objet. Dans un tourbillon puissant, la valise expulsa son contenu dans la grande salle, un contenu que les survivants auraient préféré ne jamais croiser de leur vie, pas même en livre. Le Mangemort subit un éclair vert immédiatement, mais c'était trop tard. On sonna une alarme stridente mais dans le désespoir le plus insupportable, on découvrit que toutes les issues étaient magiquement condamnées.  
Un déluge obscur envahit le RDC puis les étages, prenant au dépourvu tous les sorciers et créatures. Des chimères démoniaques, une centaine d'Inferis et même quelques Détraqueurs s'attaqua aux résidents dans les hurlements et les plaintes. Les sorts jaillissaient de toutes la baguettes, arrivant à toucher leurs cibles. Mais leur nombre croissait tel un ras de marée maléfique. Alastor Maugrey sauva Charlie Weasley avec plusieurs sortilèges informulés, qui était fou de rage à la vue des corps de leurs parents. Des aurores tombèrent, des élèves crièrent avant de mourir. Drago Malfoy et sa femme lancèrent des incendios bien placés, puis évitèrent un éclair vert de justesse. Derrière eux, Blaise Zabini lança un Avada Kedavra qui atteint sa cible puis hurla, le corps de Pansy Parkinson sans vie dans ses bras. Le couple Malfoy voulut le rejoindre mais ils furent séparés par un Golem imposant et fuirent dans les étages, jetant un maléfice d'entrave dans les escaliers. Georges se précipita dans le couloir du Trio d'Or, croisant et sauvant Luna au passage, qui cherchait Neville en vain. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Étrangement, les plus puissantes créatures sombres étaient précisément entrées dans la chambre du Trio, vide. Il y avait donc eu une taupe dans le manoir ! Luna cria à Georges de trouver et aider le Trio, et partit détourner l'attention. Partout les combats buttaient, grondaient, cassaient, hoquetaient, dans tous les niveaux, toutes les salles.  
De son côté, Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, partout les cadavres jonchaient le sol, humains ou non humains. Elle avait reconnu les cris de Ron et de Lavande mais n'avait pas pu les trouver et avait finit par croiser Harry et Ginny. Il se battaient et ils resserraient les rangs quand Georges les rejoignit, ainsi que Drago et Astoria, puis Charlie et Fleur. Cette dernière était en larmes, répétant le prénom de son mari, Bill. « Où est Ron ?! Ron ! » on entendit, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Le chaos détruisait le manoir et tuait tous ses occupants, un à un. Entre la rage de se défendre et celle de tuer, les sortilèges fusaient dans les tous sens. Mais les sorciers s'épuisaient, certains étaient blessés dans la cohue. Astoria leur cria de descendre. Selon elle, toutes les bâtisses de Mangemorts ont des souterrains pour leurs messes noires et des tunnels pour fuir. Ils descendirent dans une courses effrénée et effrayante, évitant tantôt des Inferi abominables, des Chimères effroyables et des monstres détestables. Où étaient les autres ? Ils trouvèrent la porte de la cave et s'y engouffrèrent. Fleur leur dit ne pas pouvoir continuer sans son Bill, son Amour. Elle les enferma et on pu entendre son combat puis ses cris d'agonie. Ginny voulu hurler mais Harry l'en empêcha, ils seraient bien assez tôt repérés, ils devaient prendre de l'avance. Ils étouffèrent leurs sanglots. Ils descendirent dans une cave d'apparence normale et grâce à un sort de détection, ouvrirent directement une porte dissimulée qu'ils prirent non sans hésitation. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de la fermer que celle d'en haut explosa, laissant descendre la marée infernale.  
Les jeunes sorciers firent briller leurs baguettes d'un Lumos pour une partie, les autres restèrent en garde. Il descendirent des marches pendant de longues minutes, dans cet escalier serré et glissant. Ils sursautaient au moindre grincement. Il finirent par arriver dans de grandes salles hautes sous plafond en enfilade, faites de marbre, pierres, ou creusées à même la roche. Des torches s'allumaient sur leur passage et le décor ressemblait à un immense temple sous-terrain. Soudain, un Inferius sauta sur Malfoy, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Mais il ne sentit. Sa femme s'était interposée et prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Drago Malfoy cria « Lashlabask ! » puis, mu d'une colère incontrôlable, décapita la créature avec un Informulé glauque. Il prit dans ses bras sa femme si élégante, qui perdait son sang si vite.. A peine eut-elle le temps de lever la main vers son visage et prononcer « Vie, quoi qu'il t'en coûte... » que la femme devint inerte. Il se souvint de Blaise tenant le corps de Pansy et comprit sa douleur. Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais plus car il s'était sûrement sacrifié par dépit. Ses yeux rougirent de tristesse et de haine, il serra les dents mais n'eut pas le temps de pleurer son épouse. Dans un grondement, les escaliers sombres qu'ils avaient prit fourmillait de monstres à la poursuite de… Théodore Nott ?! Celui-ci semblait en grand difficulté et quand des faisseaux lumineux le soulagèrent, il fut étonné de voir la troupe. Ils jetèrent des Stupéfix , Confringo, Avada, et il n'y eut plus rien de visible, jettèrent des sortilèges et maléfices d'entrave et repulsion dans le passage. Théodore courru et se jetta sur Hermione, qu'il entoura avec force et soulagement. Les autres n'avaient pas l'esprit aux ragots et ne dirent rien. Il se tourna vers eux, sans lacher la femme accrochée à sa robe de sorcier, et leur expliqua qu'il se rappelait avoir prit ce passage plus jeune, son père étant un des pires sbires de Voldemort. Mais il n'avait trouvé personne à l'étage et avait suivit leur trace magique. Trace Magique ! Voilà comment les créatures les retrouvaient, ils avaient tracé quelqu'un. Mais il n'eurent pas le temps de trouver qui et continuèrent leur fuite à travers les salles et les couloirs, guidés par Nott. _

_Puis à l'arrière, on les appela. Ils auraient reconnu cette voix entre mille. Le personnage ralentit à leur niveau, avec un sourire resplendissant et rassurant.  
\- « Enfin de vous trouve… j'ai tellement crains de vous perdre ! » dit Ronald Weasley, respirant fortement deux ou trois fois.  
Hermione fit un pas mais fut stoppée par Charlie, sous les yeux dubitatifs de Harry. Les autres étaient soulagés, pas Hermione. Il avait sourit. Tout le monde en haut mourrait et Ron, souriant, confiant et… sans égratignure ? Et il avait trouvé la cave, le passage, et était descendu tout seul. Impossible. En un claquement de doigts, Charlie envoyait un sortilège d'Homomorphus et Ron changeait d'apparence. Une ombre noire aux dents aiguisées et brillantes leur souriait maintenant.  
\- « Un D… Un D... » bégayait Georges.  
\- « Oui » affirma Charlie, effaré. « Il prennent la forme de ceux qu'ils… pour… pour… »  
\- « De ceux qu'on mange ! » finit l'ombre, les yeux éclairés d'une folie terrifiante. « Pour féconder une femelle. Mais vous êtes les dernières humaines vivantes ! Et comme l'une est déjà prise, ce corps était parfait pour l'autre » sourit béatement l'Ombre se tournant d'un coup vers Hermione.  
\- « Ron... » soupira cette dernière, au bord des larmes._

_\- « Tu ne la fera l'une d'entre vous ! » cria Théodore, avant de lui envoyé un Impardonnable, rageant.  
Au contact du sort, l'Ombre mourut et disparu dans un rire résonnant, paralysant de peur les sorciers. Ils s'empressèrent de partir de là, terrifiés._

_Un silence froid régnait en ces lieux et la fatigue les ralentissaient. Ils passèrent encore deux portes… quand soudain une bestiole jaillit des ténèbres et s'attaqua au couple Potter, pris au dépourvu. En un claque de doigts, Harry tomba, pâle comme la mort, les yeux vitreux. Ginny eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur, que sa vie lui fut arrachée de la même façon, comme si la bête aspirait sa vie et son âme hors de son corps en quelques secondes à peine. Hermione et Georges se jetèrent dessus, l'assaillaient de rage. Elle martyrisée et tuée. Les jeunes gens secouèrent les cadavres de leurs amis dans une douleur sans nom. On n'entendait plus que que leur voix emplie de désespoir ricocher sur les murs en pierre lisse et brillante d'humidité. Georges devint livide à la vue de sa sœur décédée. Il posa sa main sur le ventre arrondi de sa sœur et une souffrance indescriptible lui broya les entrailles. Comment peut-on provoquer un tel mal ? Hermione pleurait sur Harry et Ginny en caressant leurs visages, leurs têtes posées sur ses genoux. Pourquoi étaient-ils si froids ? Pourquoi ils ne respirent plus ? « Pourquoi ils ne me répondent pas ? Pourquoi !» Sanglota la dernière sorcière. Théodore tremblait face à tant de souffrance et Drago… Drago ne réagissait plus. Puis Hermione reçut un choc intérieur, qui stoppa brusquement ses pleurs et ses gestes. Tous se tournèrent vers elle pour l'apercevoir étouffant, les mains sur le cœur. Elle convulsa et tomba sur le dos. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Georges prit Hermione dans ses bras et attendit. « Le lien... » dit-il, avant de voir apparaître un faible fil lumineux entre le cœur de Harry et celui de Hermione. Il sortit du corps du jeune Élu Survivant et, en une brillante sphère, entra entièrement dans le corps de la sorcière inconsciente. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était évident que ce n'était pas un simple partage d'essence vitale. Auraient-ils partagés aussi… leur âme ? Ils refusèrent cette hypothèse, aussi impossible qu'infaisable. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qui venait de sortir du Survivant pour se loger en sa sœur d'adoption ? Des dizaines de minutes plus tard, dans une absence de bruit, Hermione ouvrit doucement ses yeux larmoyants et incrédules. S'était-elle évanouie de chagrin ? Charlie posa un dernier regard à sa sœur cadette, si jolie, si brave, si… Morte. Il se fit violence pour les forcer à partir de suite. Il attrapa Théodore, leur seul espoir dans ce lieu maudit et empli de magie noire. Drago suivit et Georges prit Hermione et la tira, les sillons de larmes creusant leurs joues blanchies._

_Puis les bruits cessèrent. Ils arpentaient les dernières salles. Dans ce silence sous-terrain, seuls leurs pas résonnaient sur les carreaux de marbre.  
Ils passèrent un temps indéfini dans une salle vide. Il y a avait une porte camouflée, mais Théodore ignorait où, elle étaient indétectable avec la magie. Ils sentait leurs forces diminuer. Ou alors était-ce leur esprit qui s'effondrait lentement de chagrin… Nott trouva enfin la bonne fresque et parvint à ouvrir le fichu passage. Ils entrèrent et refermèrent derrière eux. Quelques mètres plus loin dans l'bscurité, il stoppa sa marche avant de pénétrer dans un large et long couloir droit, soudain éclairé de torches magiques. Au bout de celui-ci la dernière porte de sortie, à 30 mètres tout au plus.  
\- « C'est piégé, je le sais. Mais… je ne sais pas comment on désactive. J'étais trop jeune, je… je… je ne sais pas… je... » paniquait Nott._

_Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule, compréhensive. Baguettes en mains, ils arrivèrent à désactiver certains maléfices et quand plus rien ne bougea, ils jugèrent temps d'avancer. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire marche arrière. Charlie passa devant son frère Georges, lui évitant ainsi… une lame à action mécanique. La pointe en métal froid s'enfonça dans la cache thoracique du Dresseur de Dragons, rougissant sa chemise blanche. Il crachait du sang en tombant lentement au sol, son frère le retenant. « Non non non non non… » dit Georges, qui avait vu toute sa famille mourir. Hermione accouru mais aucun de ses charmes ou soins magique ne fonctionna. Malfoy et Nott échouaient aussi. Il devait y avoir un maléfice anti-guérison. Charlie sourit et la vie le quitta, baigné dans la couleur des Griffondor. Son frère, le dernier Weasley, serrait ses poings dans un désespoir destructeur.  
\- « Qu'ils meurent, qu'ils meurent tous. Que tous ses mangemorts meurent ! Promettez-moi, pas de jugement à la loyale ! Je veux qu'ils souffrent autant que nous, et qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant ! Aucun pardon ! » ragea Georges.  
Le jumeau Weasley, dernier des Weasley, d'ordinaire si joyeux, roi des farceur, dans un tel état était une rude épreuve pour les témoins de ce carnage. Ils ne réagirent pas de suite en le voyant avancer, la haine au ventre et sans aucune peur, dans le couloir d'apparence si banal. Des pièges s'activèrent sur son passage, mais en vain. Il les évita tous avec une adresse et un regard froid. Puis se stoppa quand le sol s'ouvrit devant eux, dans un gouffre sombre et large. Il fallait sauter au dessus… mais il ne fallait pas s'approcher du bord. Après s'être approchée trop près, Hermione fut attrapée par les épaules et pivotée en arrière avec rapidité. La flèche empoisonnée s'enfonça dans la peau du bras. Théodore lui retira immédiatement mais le poison rendait déjà les veines bleues à travers sa peau fine. Hermione les regarda, un air navrée, sachant que les soins de guérison ne fonctionnaient pas ici. Georges se pencha vers elle._

_\- « Si j'avais pu me mettre en travers... » commença-t-il. « Hermione, je dois te dire une chose importante. Je t'aime. Comme une amie, comme une sœur, mais comme la femme que tu es. Venge-nous et vie. Vie aussi longtemps que possible, ne cède jamais. »_

_Le rouquin se pencha vers le bras de la jeune sorcière et aspira le venin avec sa bouche. Hermione voulu protester mais la tenait fermement. Quand il eut finit, recracher le poison ne suffit pas. Il se sentit mal-à-l'aise et su qu'il ne pourrait plus sauter par dessus le trou. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur froid, fatigué. Hermione ne sentait faible aussi mais trouva l'énergie de l'engueuler, l'insulter, s'inquiéter pour lui. Soudain Drago Malfoy l'attrapa et la jeta de l'autre côté, vers la sortie, à coup de magie. Elle se releva péniblement, choquée. Il se tourna vers le Weasley. Toute une famille brave et loyale, tuée pour une conviction dont le créateur n'était même plus vivant._

_\- « On reviendra te chercher. » déclara l'aristocrate en colère.  
\- « Sauve-la d'abord. Je vous attendrais » répondit le dernier rouquin, blafard._

_Ils savaient qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il survivent le temps que les médicomages arrivent. Mais ils ne voulaient pas perdre espoir. Drago sauta par dessus le mur après avoir prit un élan conséquent. Puis Théodore. Il soufflèrent une minute, à l'autre bord, en fixant Georges. Ses yeux étaient vifs, mais pour combien de temps ? Ils étaient épuisés et anéantis. Ils se relevait quand soudain Nott fut happé. Il s'accrocha au bord de justesse mais une force invisible le tirait vers le fond du gouffre. Hermione eut le réflexe de l'agripper et fut presque emportée aussi. Malfoy l'avait rattrapée et se servait de son poids pour qu'elle ne sois pas emportée non plus._

_\- « Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps... » grogna Drago.  
\- « Théodore, remonte ! Vas-y ! » encouragea Hermione.  
\- « Ce truc me tire ! » désespéra Théodore._

_Un éclair jaillit et la créature rugit, puis disparu. Le rouquin avait lancé un sort mortel à l'aveuglette et avait visé juste. Il était en mauvais état mais souriant._

_\- « Il faut toujours un Weasley sous sa cape... » ria-t-il, avant de tomber dans l'inconscient.  
Hermione s'inquiéta brièvement et poussa un cri. Ils étaient en train de glisser. Le sort de lévitation servait aux objets, non aux être vivants. Et de toute façon Hermione tenait le poignet de Nott avec ses deux mains. Elle versa des larmes sous l'effort, il n'y avait pas un muscle qui n'était pas contracté, aucun tendon rélâché. Elle se sentait basculer en avant, dans ce gouffre terrifiant, mais refusait de laisser l'homme qu'elle aimait y plonger.  
\- « Hermione, ma jolie Hermione… lâche-moi. »_

_La voix de Nott résonna entre les carreaux du couloir de la mort. Drago pâlit, Hermione resserrant sa prise.  
\- « Non, non ! Théo, Théo je ne peux pas… Théodore… Je… je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement ! » sanglota la jeune femme. « J'ai besoin de toi, je t'en prie ne m'abandonne pas, reste avec moi ! Ne me laisse pas seule, je t'en supplie... »_

_Le jeune homme affichait un sourire fragile et ému. Puis son regard se fit sombre et sa voix grave._

_\- « Sauve-nous, Hermione. Ramène-moi, ramène-les tous. Tu en es capable, tu sais comment faire. Tu dois vivre. Tu peux tous les sauver Hermione. » déclara Théodore. « Drago, sauve-la et aide-la. Je sais qu'elle peut le faire. Protège-la et sauvez-nous. Mais d'abord, sauvez-vous. »_

_Il sortit sa baguette d'une main et la dirigea vers son autre main et celles de la jeune sorcière.  
\- « Non, ne fais pas ça… Je t'en prie… On va trouver un moyen... » pleura Hermione, en voyant le sourire du jeune sorcier au regard ténébreux. « Non ! »_

_Un éclair bleu illumina l'espace et l'instant d'après, Nott n'était plus là. Malfoy hissa immédiatement Granger dans un dernier effort surhumain, alors que la jeune femme hurlait. Elle hurlait son prénom de peine, d'amour, de rage. Il la tenait par la taille et les épaules alors qu'elle se débattait, furieuse, anéantie, suppliante. Elle pleurait, criait, hoquetait. Drago versa une larme et serra la mâchoire. Il les tuerait tous jusqu'au dernier. Ils sortiraient d'ici vivant et se chargerait lui-même de leur châtiment. Sur la tombe de tous les combattants, de sa famille, de ses amis, des rebelles, et de toutes les victimes innocentes et inutiles. Ils les tuerait, quitte à y laisser son âme.  
L'homme assombrit se leva et porta la sorcière, abattue et traumatisée. Il ouvrit les portes et respirèrent l'air extérieur. Il étaient sur une placette en hauteur. De là, on pouvait voir le manoir et les deux maison attenantes brûler dans un feu infernal, démentiel. Un feu sempiternel rougeoyant le ciel nocturne, avalant les bâtisses comme du papier journal. Quelqu'un avait dû invoquer un Feudeymon. Les cendres couvraient déjà la rue et les toits. Il n'y aurait aucun survivant. Même si quelqu'un était miraculeusement venu à bout de la marée immonde, personne ne pouvait se sortir d'une demeure magiquement close dévorée par les monstres et les flammes de l'intérieur. Le brasier immense se reflétèrent dans leurs yeux noirs et vides. Malfoy Fils interrompu leur contemplation insupportable il prit le bras de Granger et transplana. Pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, il fallait qu'elle soit entourée. Et il savait où il y avait suffisamment de monde pour qu'aucun partisan de Voldemort n'ose quelque chose. Elle devait survivre et devenir la nouvelle Élue. Quant à lui… il était officiellement mort dans cette incandescence. On attends pas la vengeance d'un mort, on la subit de nulle part.  
Drago s'arrêta devant l'ouverture. La pelouse claire s'étendait devant eux, le brouhaha aussi. Il se tourna vers Hermione, immobile et se baissa à sa hauteur. Il planta ses yeux dans les yeux, son regard perdu dans un autre monde.  
\- « Je vais revenir. Je te le jure. Au yeux du monde, je serais mort et tu approuvera. Je suis mort ce soir, d'accord ? Je vais revenir... » tenta Malfoy, en vain. « Hermione, je te jure de ne pas t'abandonner ! Jamais ! Je jure de rester en vie et de revenir ! » Il la secoua.  
La sorcière leva sur lui des yeux pleins de douleur et d'incompréhension. Elle leva lentement sa main et toucha une larme… une larme que l'aristocrate avait laissé échappé. Il fut surprit mais compris aussi qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il serra cette main d'encouragement et la poussa vers la lumière… et c'est dans l'ombre qu'il disparu._

_[Fin du FlashBack 4 ]  
_

__**Plouf, silencieuse ****larme.**_  
_**  
****Enfin ! ****L****'inspiration est venue seule ****pour ce chapitre****, surtout pour les moments agréables. J'ai faillis reporter le… terrible passage : syndrome de la page blanche. Mais d'un coup, tout est venu. Tout ce que j'attendais mentalement d'****un des**** pire****s**** moment de l'histoire m'a envahi et a ****prit possession du clavier****. Je suis très peu revenue sur mes lignes, ****juste pour les simples corrections****, ****sinon ****elles sont sorties tel quel. ****Vous avez lu l****'action au fur et à mesure que mon esprit la vivait. Là encore, les personnages ont fait ce qu'ils voulai****en****t. De nombreuses choses n'étaient pas prévues et ils ont refusé de jouer des morceaux que j'imaginais. Mais si je dois être sincère, j'ai ****versé des larmes**** en l'écrivant. Les émotions me sortaient des tripes, s'était prodigieux. J'ai adoré cet élan (suis-je masochiste ?).  
****Alors dites-moi… combien de mouchoirs vous avez usés ? Quoi, aucun ? Allez, sincèrement…  
****Ah, j'oubliais ! Alors, qui habite avec Hermione dans le présent ? Qui est vraiment mort, qui est vraiment en vie ? Et si Hermione était seule en réalité ?  
Oui. J'aime foutre la m*rde dans les esprits. Rien n'est clair, n'est-ce pas ? La « présence » n'a aucune description physique, aucun nom, et presque aucun caractère. Pourtant je ne suis pas vache. J'ai disséminé des indices… un peu partout, régulièrement. *rire machiavélique* ****Si vous avez des théories, proposez-les en ****R****eviews !****  
******


	6. Chapitre 5 - Vent (en cours d'écriture)

**Ouaaaah ! Tout le monde est mort, c'est l'apocalypse, catastrophes climatiques, magiques, épileptiques, éthyliques... il va pleuvoir des grenouilles ! C'est The End.**

**Et bien non, ce n'est PAS La FIN. Car c'est après le drame, après la tempête, après la mort, que ****la véritable histoire commence****. Car pour que notre jolie et désespérée Hermione ne se suicide pas rien qu'en songeant à ses FlashBack, c'est qu'elle a quelque chose en tête qui lui donne assez de volonté, assez de résistance, assez d'espoir, pour poursuivre son but.**

**Quel est son but, selon vous ?**

**Chapitre 5 en cours d'écriture**** ! J'en poste un morceau cette semaine, je suis un peu débordée avec les fêtes. J'attends vos avis avec impatience, se sera ma magie de Noël 3**

**ecathe38 **: Je ne suis absolument pas déçue !  
Si tu t'es perdue dans les premiers chapitres, c'est un compliment ! J'avoue que c'était voulu. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à structurer l'histoire, tout schématiser, tout placer pile au bon moment. J'espère que l'apparence est correcte (italique = flashback, droit = présent, etc) ? Mais je ne voulais pas que cela se déroule normalement. Alors j'ai pris le principe d'un film de ma jeunesse où on voit et vit l'histoire au fur et à mesure que la protagoniste s'en souvient. Ce principe m'a attiré, surtout quand le présent et le passé a des émotions totalement opposées (d'où les musiques d'ambiance).  
Au risque de spoiler les autres, je ne peux dire ici si tu as raison ou tord. Mais tes déductions et théories sont intéressantes ;) .  
Merci, vraiment. Oui j'y ai mis mes tripes en effet ! Un condensé de sentiments qui m'habitent.  
Par contre je présence des excuses par avance, le chapitre suivant traîne car le 4 m'a tout pompé et pour le 5 c'est un sacré vide intérieur… cela dit, cela ne va pas me desservir pour autant. Je n'en dis pas plus.  
Merci pour ton avis sincère, sincèrement.

**Charly **: Je suis contente que mon histoire te donne envie et j'espère que tu aura autant hâte de suivre la suite ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, envoie-moi des araignées par la poste. Je le prendrais pour une menace de mort et cela me fera tellement remonter l'adrénaline, que mon écrit sera gargantuesque.

**Chapitre 5 - ****Vent**

« L'Ordre du Phénix et tous ceux qui les avaient soutenus étaient invités à la plus grande Célébration que le Monde Sorcier n'avait jamais connue jusque là. Mais le groupe de résistants pleins de bravoure, d'endurance, porteurs d'espoirs et d'avenir, ne vint jamais. Une seule personne apparut dans le stade où les milliers d'âme perdues, à la recherche de bonheur, attendaient de voir leurs principaux sauveurs. Une personne à l'Âme éteinte venait.

Une seule et unique personne s'avança sur la pelouse. Lentement. Comme si les jambes n'avançaient que par l'ordre nerveux d'un cerveau en perdition, les yeux dans le vague, regard inanimé, la bouche entrouverte sur une vérité imprononçable, le souffle quasi inexistant.

Une femme descendit d'estrade et interpella ce robot déshumanisé, à l'odeur fétide. Elle lui demanda ce qui se passait, voulu lui prendre la main mais stoppa son geste. Sa main était déjà... prise. La femme choquée hurla, son cri aiguë et déchirant retentissant dans l'immensité du stade, devenu silencieux. Alors cette unique et solitaire personne cessa d'avancer, comme revenue sur Terre par une alarme pleine de souffrance. Puis s'écroula, dans l'herbe encore humide du sang des innocents. »

.~*~.

_FlashBack __5_

**{ M****usique : ****L'****Ordre du Phénix** **\- « ****Possession**** » (Extended)****}**

_Hermione __avait froid, cruellement froid. Ses veines semblaient être balayées par un vent intérieur qui asséchait son corps, son cœur. Elle sentit ce même vent sous ses paupières… et au dessus. Lui soufflait-on sur le visage ? Elle __ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc, opaque et résonnant. Les images lui repassaient en boucle, même les yeux ouverts. Ce moment serait gravé dans sa mémoire comme le pire de toute son existence. Peut-être… le pire du monde sorcier. Elle le revit. Elle le revi__s__. Elle se pencha vers sa main, qui ne tenait plus que du vide. __Le désépoir remplaça alors le vent de ses veines, comme un flux grandissant, __de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses cils. __« Non... » chuchotait-elle, en voyant qu'il manquait ce qu'elle avait serré pendant des heures dans sa main. Ou était-il ? Où ? Un __désespoir__ la submergea. Où sont-ils ? Où sont ses amis, sa famille, ses collègues ? Ils sont… sont… sont…  
\- « Morts... » se souvint-elle. « Morts… non… pas morts… pas morts… Naaaaaan ! » hurla-elle, sa voix résonnant dans la chambre impersonnelle. « N__o__n ! N__o__n ! N__o__n ! N__o__n ! N__oo__n ! » elle criait sans cesse, dans un tourment mêlé de rage._

_Le personnel médical entra brusquement dans la chambre et se précipita à son chevet. Certains d'entre eux furent expulsés contre les murs par une force invisible et incroyable, dans un fracas désagréable. On appela davantage de _

_M__édicomages __et d'assistants__, l'__apaiser__ leur serait difficile. L'un d'entre eux tira sa baguette et, fermant les yeux de regrets, lui jeta un sortilège. Elle s'évanouit et la salle retrouva son calme. Mais Sainte Mangouste semblait résonner de ses tourments dans tout l'étage, comme des ondes malades et désespérées. Certains médecins retenaient des sanglots, d'autres ne les retenaient pas.  
\- « Merlin… ayez pitié de nous… Aidez-là… Merlin tout puissant, sauvez-la... » pria le médecin en charge de sa patiente, le cas le plus __blessé et __blessant qu'il aurait sur sa conscience._

_L'esprit de la jeune femme sombra dans l'inconscience et les méandres de ces derniers souvenirs._

_Souvenir en Abîme_

_E__lle se tenait là, comme si tout son sang l'avait quitté. Drago avait dit quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Il avait un regard compatissant. Elle le voyait, mais ne sentait pas sa présence, ni son toucher. Pourquoi ? Elle le voyait, là, devant elle, si près, mais ses paroles étaient intelligibles, son souffle n'effleurait pas sa peau, son contact était froid et impalpable. __Comme si son corps… n'était pas palpable, __pas réel__. __Il l'incita à avancer et quand elle se retourna, il n'était plus là, __évaporé.__ Elle marcha d'une lenteur déroutante et finit par sentir l'herbe moelleuse s'écraser sous la plante de ses pieds. Quand avait-elle perdu ses ballerines ? Dans la fuite… qu'elle fuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire déjà ? Ah, avancer… et ne pas lâcher… ne pas le lâcher, sinon il tomberait…  
Alors elle avança, à un rythme régulier, lent, mécanique. La lumière aurait pu l'aveugler, si son regard n'était pas voilé et son corps, insensible. Il avait dit d'avancer, alors elle marchait. Qui avait dit d'avancer ? Pourquoi elle marchait ? Qu'importe, on l'attendait… oui c'est ça, on attendait Hermione Granger. Une femme la suivait et sa bouche bougeait. Elle parlait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Elle ne comprenait rien __et n'avait pas vraiment envie de comprendre__. Pourquoi se regard inquiet ? Pourquoi tendre la main vers elle ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas prendre sa main, la sienne était déjà prise. Elle ne devait pas le lâcher, sinon il tomberait. Elle resserra sa prise. Elle a besoin de lui, il ne doit pas tomber. Elle a besoin d'eux. Elle les aime tellement.  
Soudain, un son __aiguë__ perça ses tympans. La drôle de femme venait de pousser un cri. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose n'allait pas ? __La femme semblait bien, en revanche Hermione ne sentait __maintenant __mal. Un mal étrange dans son buste, sous son plexus solaire. Son cœur __subissait__ des spasmes qui la faisait tousser, __des __aiguilles__ dans la cache thoracique__. __Ses jambes devenaient molles, la terre bougeait sous elle, tournait. Puis se fut le noir, l'obscurité totale et la totale absence de sensations._

_La femme se précipita sur la jeune sorcière et la retourna. Elle appela les secours, sous les yeux ébahis… sous les yeux choqués des milliers de personnes installées dans les gradins du stade. La foule s'affola alors, on entendit des plaintes, des pleurs, des peurs. Des Aurores et le Ministre de la Magie ainsi que d'autres autorités se précipitèrent ou trans-planèrent autour de la jeune et inconsciente Hermione. Ses vêtements étaient en partie déchirés et elle était recouverte de sang, de poussière, de viscosités de magie noire. Puis un __Langue-de-Polmb__ se pencha pour lui __prendre le __pouls__ à la manière moldu__ et eu un geste de recul._

_\- « Oh Merlin tout puissant… à qui est... » commençait-il sans avoir la force de finir._

_Les doigts de la jeune femme tenait l'être cher qui ne devait pas tomber. Celui qui venait de lui faire découvrir les joies de l'amour, celui dont le sourire éclairait le visage. Hermione tenait fermement la main de Théodore Nott, qu'elle ne laisserait jamais tomber. Son corps n'avait pas réalisé qu'il ne restait plus que la main, __que le reste avait disparu dans les ténèbres de ce gouffre sans fin, qu'il avait disparu, lui,__ ce jeune homme au regard mordoré, à la sagesse vive, __aux lèvres douces__. Il ne restait plus que __s__a main, dans sa main. L__e Langue-de-Polmb__ prenait le poignet de la jeune femme, comme pour la soulager du fardeau de celui qu'elle ne devait pas laisser tomber. __Sans comprendre ses soudaines émotions à la vue de la jeune femme, i__l pleura au-dessus d'__elle__ et, lui soutenant la nuque __en l'en__t__ourant de son bras__, lui répéta des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Qu'elle reste __parmi__ eux, qu'elle serait en sécurité, qu'il se chargerait personnellement d'elle, que serait soignée et qu'il était là, à présent. Il se présenta justement, __Saul Aralbad Funestar__, elle qui ne le connaissait pas encore, __à présent __il viendrait tous les jours à son chevet, __elle ne serait pas seule.__  
Aidé de quelques médecins en__ congés, __il la portait et __ils se précipitèrent __tous __à Sainte Mangouste __Hospital__. __L'Hôpital __Mangouste allait recevoir une Sainte._

_L__es jours passèrent et même les journaux moldu en parlaient. Un feu criminel avait __réduit__ un __Château__ et tous ses occupants en cendres, encore fumantes. Il y avait pas moins de __4__00 morts répertoriés, sans compter les carcasses d' « animaux ». __Les autres maisons à proximités avaient aussi subit des dégâts. __Pas de survivant officiel pour le monde Moldu, un seul pour le monde sorcier : Hermione Granger, membre du Trio D'Or et de l'Ordre du Phénix, Amie de l'Élu Harry James Potter, meilleure élève de __l'école __Poudlard. La Née-Moldu miraculée, __nouvelle __Survivante et __Élue,__ Sainte des Sorciers._

_.__~*~._

_P__DV Hermione_

_Une voix que je connais bien m'appelait, me disait de me réveiller. __J'entrouvrais__ à peine les yeux et_ _voyais flou. Je grimaçais à la seule sensation de vivre.  
\- « Mione, réveille-toi. __Mione...__». Il passait la main dans ses cheveux __hirsutes __et j'entendis son soupir.  
\- « Harry… ? ». __Il me sourit et hocha la tête en affirmative. Une vague de soulagement et d'amour fraternel m'envahis et malgré mes muscles endoloris, je lui souris. __Sourire qu'i__l me rendit.  
\- « Tout va bien, Mione. Je suis là, avec toi. ». __me disait-il en s'approchant à ma droite. « Repose-toi, tu dois guérir. __Ne dis pas que tu m'as vu. __Mais je reviendrais, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas seule, __sois forte__ma sœur. »  
__Harry __me regardait d'un air intense, __frôla__it__ m__on épaule__ et je sentis un vent frais parcourir la pièce. L'instant d'après, je m'étais rendormie, pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité. __Puis un beau jour, __ou une nuit,__ la réalité me piqua à nouveau._

_L__a douleur. Toutes les parcelles de mon corps semblaient souffrir, comme si aucun centimètre n'avait été épargné. Je respirais plus fortement et souffrais davantage. Je sentais mes paupières me refuser les ordres, mais elles finirent tout de même par s'ouvrir, ma volonté __de Griffondor __plus forte que leur faiblesse __momentanée__. __La pénombre n'agressait pas mon iris, c'était apaisant. Je voyais des murs et un mobilier épuré. Une chambre blanche avec des instruments et des potions… un __Hôpital__ ? J'ouvrais davantage les yeux et __mon corps ne voulant pas se mouvoir, je __tentais __au moins __de remettre en ordre m__on esprit. __Le poids des souvenirs de leur morts m'assaillait alors. Leurs cris, leur regard. Leur perte. Je sentis mon sang se retirer et un soupir m'échappa. J'aurais voulu l'expirer comme eux, avec eux, les retrouver là haut. Mais on en avait décidé autrement. Une __présence __apparue__ et je sursautais. Je senti __une caresse sur mes épaules, comme une brève étreinte légère.__Puis on me fit face. D__es yeux clairs et froids me fix__aien__t comme si la vie revenait dans leur iris venteux. __Le visage me sourit légèrement et frôla __l__a larme __sur ma joue__.  
\- « Je te l'avais promis, que je reviendrais... » chuchota__it__ Drago Malfoy, l'air triste. « Granger, écoute-moi bien. Je suis mort avec les autres, tu es la seule survivante, une vraie Sainte aux yeux de tous. Mais tu ne sera pas seule. Je vais revenir, mais ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu, sinon ils te feront interner. Je ne te laisse pas tomber, foi de Malfoy. Tu as compris Granger ? Tu dois vivre. » __Il__ se tourna__it__ vers la porte et porta__it__ à nouveau son regard sur la sorcière en convalescence. « Quelqu'un arrive. Ne leur dis pas pour moi. __Mais j__e s__erai__s avec toi, __j'honorerai ma promesse__. »  
__Je__ tourna__is__ brièvement les yeux vers l'entrée de la chambre __puis à côté de moi__, __mais__ ne le v__oyai__s__ plus. Il s'était de nouveau évaporé. Avai__s-je__ rêvé ? __Harry, puis Drago. __Voyai__s-je __les __esprits__ ? __Je sentais u__ne larme gliss__er__ et bientôt, un déluge __sillonnait__le__ joues pâles et abîmées…_

_F__in du PDV __de Hermione_

_.~*~._

_Une armada de MédicoMages, spécialistes, infirmiers, et autres mages guérisseurs investirent sa chambre comme un bastion ouvert à l'ennemi. L'ennemi… avait, dans un sursaut de mépris, annihilé toutes les personnes qui avait fait sa vie. Il ne restait plus personne de sa promotion, puisque même les élèves qui avaient fuit __la guerre __avaient été invités ce soir là, à fêter l__a Grande Célébration__ avec eux. __Sans compter__ ceux qui n'étaient pas invités officiellement,__ leurs familles, leurs amis, proches, voisins__.__Le Manoir était bondé, mais il était si grand que tout le monde aurait bien pu rester jusqu'au lendemain, sans que cela ne soit un problème. __Elle entendait encore les rires et discutions résonner dans la __haute __salle de bal surpeuplée __de gens de toute sorte__, profitant d'un apéritif avant la Grande Célébration. __Un vent parcourait la pièce, à nouveau. __Hermione aurait eu un __haut-le-cœur__, s'il restait quelque chose dans son corps autre que le vide destructeur qui s'emparait de son être. Le lit et les meubles se mirent à vibrer. Ils avaient massacré des innocents, de braves gens, des enfants. Des objets tombèrent, claquant sur le sol. Ils avaient envoyé les pires énergumènes pour les tuer. Les murs se fissuraient. Elle les avait tous vu et entendu mourir. Harry, son frère de cœur, de corps, d'âme, __était tombé brutalement__. Ginny enceinte, qui voulait faire d'elle la __marraine. __Elle avait vu Astoria se sacrifier pour Drago.__Les Weasley, Ronald et caractère impétueux Georges, qui reprenait enfin goût à la vie. Les médecins gémissaient. __Nott… Théodore. Son amour naissant, où était-il ? Avait-il survécu à la chose qui le tirait dans le néant ? __Et les autres, avaient-ils survécus ? __La pièce s'obscurcit, les tentacules des ténèbres __rongeait__ doucement tout ce qui se trouvait autour du lit __médical __de la sorcière. Elle ne pleurait plus elle fixait un point invisible, la pupille dilatée de Haine.  
__La porte claqua sur les membres du Ministère, paniqués par la scène. L'un d'eux s'avança précipitamment __et en lançant des contre-sorts, lumineux et apaisants.  
\- « Mademoiselle Granger ! » L'appelait-il, bouleversé. « Miss Granger, revenez parmi nous ! » Miss... Non, __Hermione ! » lançait-il finalement. _

_L__es veines noires cessèrent de se répandre. Il réitéra son appel et elles se rétractèrent. Au grand désar__r__oi de tous les témoins… elles retournèrent en Hermione. Ils la regardèrent, interdits et compatissants. __Certains demandaient la miséricorde de Merlin, __d'autres osaient même prier Morgane__. __La Sorcière était rongée de l'intérieur par le pire __m__al magique __qu'on pouvait craindre__. L'homme s'avançait, mu d'une poussée étrange, et osa prendre doucement ses doigts.  
__Hermione batt__a__it des paupières, __quittant ses pensées morbides, __puis se tourna__it__ lentement vers lui. __Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait __debout__ contre le lit et avait déposé sa main sur la sienne, entourant les doigts vides de celui-qu'elle-ne-devait-pas-laisser-tomber. L'homme la regardait avec un regard indescriptible. Ses yeux clairs et __sa chevelure __aux reflets de miel a__ussi désordo__n__née que celle de Harry_ _lui donnait un air rebelle sur un visage pourtant calme et dur. __Il semblait attendre quelque chose d'elle.  
\- « Tout va bien, elle ne risque rien. » dit-il à l'attention de l'assemblée, encore sur le qui-vive._

_Bon nombre de soignants et de gens du ministère sortirent, sensiblement __inquiets. Une médico-mage et un infirmier __l__'auscultèrent et lui apportèrent d'autres soins, quand elle refusa une potion qu'on lui tendait.  
\- « Tout va bien... » commença l'homme.  
\- « Je ne veux pas dormir... » le coupa la jeune sorcière._

_Les médecins se jetèrent des regards incrédules. __Comment avait-elle si facilement reconnu la lotion __de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve __? La MédicoMage reposa la fiole et lui en présenta __d'__autre__s__, qu'elle bu. Une lotion d'apaisement, une __de Régénération Sanguine et autres onguents cicatrisants. L'inconnu __refusa__ de sortir mais se détourna néanmoins, __rougissant,__ quand les __M__édicomages écartèrent les tissus du corps de la jeune femme afin de traiter __ses blessures__. __Puis i__ls sortirent, les laissant seuls dans une chambre grande de vide et de calme.__ Hermione le fixait, interrogative. Il n'avait pas lâché ses doigts, pourquoi ?  
\- « Miss Hermione... __Heum, Granger __» commençait-il, troublé. « Je suis celui qui vous a amené ici, après que vous vous soyez évanouie pendant la Célébration. Nous sommes à Sainte Mangouste, mais je crois que vous vous en doutez déjà. »  
\- « __Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement, après avoir __surtout __retenu le mot 'Célébration'. « __Que voulez-vous ? »_

_L'homme regardait ce petit bout de femme, si faible, si pâle, si amoché, si épuisé… qui avait ce regard si puissant, intense, et profond qu'il aurait pu s'__y__ noyer. Elle le troublait au plus haut point, pourtant il ne l'avait jamais __réellement __rencontrée __avant aujourd'hui. Il l'avait brièvement aperçue pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et n'avaient échangé que des mots de convenance, rien d'autre__.__Elle avait l'âge d'être sa fille mais il sentait en elle tout, sauf une adolescente ignorante ou innocente. __Elle avait quelque chose de spécial._

_\- « __Je m'appelle Saul, __Saul Aralbad Funestar, __et suis Langue de Plomb au Ministère » répondit-il poliment.  
\- « Mais encore ? » __insistait-__elle, comprenant qu'il y avait __davantage à__ connaître.  
\- « Heu… Comme je vous l'ai dis, je vous ai amené ici et me suis porté volontaire pour être votre garde du corps ministériel. Vous avez une grande valeur aux yeux du monde Sorcier et les récents __événements.__.. »  
\- « Garde du corps ou surveillant espion ? » le coupa__it__-t-elle de nouveau._

_Funestar la fixa à nouveau, dubitatif. Comment une aussi jeune personne pouvait-elle réagir avec autant de perspicacité et de méfiance ? Il avait évidement entendu parler d'elle, pas seulement pour sa proximité avec __Mister __Potter, mais aussi pour ses propres exploits. C'était aussi __lui __qui avait __traité__ sa demande spéciale il y a quelques années, appuyée par les professeurs et l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. __Il n'avait même pas fait le lien jusque là.  
\- « Les deux » finit-il par avouer, résigné._

_Elle serra__it__ légèrement les doigts du Langue-de-Plomb, ce qui n'échappa__it__ pas à l'homme qui n__e détachait__ pas sa main. __Il releva les yeux sur la jeune femme, immobile, __regardant le vide._

_Il__s__ restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, lui répondant aux questions qui la tourmentaient. Elle avait été inconsciente pendant des semaines et il __l'__avait veillé. __Son état dépassait le corps médical qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses blessures ne voulaient pas guérir correctement ni pourquoi son état ne s'améliorait pas. Mais la dernière vision __d'une magie destructrice et __ténébreuse expliqua tout sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Il faudrait beaucoup de temps, beaucoup, de Temps. _

_ll lui confia qu'o__n avait créé un Cimetière __spécialement pour toutes les victimes de ce crime tragique, il l'accompagnerait lui-même quand elle serait rétablie. __Elle apprit avec appréhension que certains __corps __n'avait pas été retrouvés, ceux __du sous-sol qu'ils avaient retrouvés vide. Elle cita ceux qui auraient dû y être : Astoria et Drago Malfoy, Ginny et Harry Potter, __Georges __et Charlie __Weasley, Théodore Nott. Il savait que la main qu'elle tenait appartenait à ce dernier jeune homme et n'osait pas imaginer comment elle s'était retrouvé avec. I__l notta avec précision son témoignage, long et pénible, de ce funeste évènement. Il fut étonné que les disparus étaient ensemble et que ce groupe avait eu le courage de se perdre dans les Temples souterrains. Merlin sait ce qui se cache dans ces lieux, Monde de l'Ombre. __Il confia la nouvelle au Ministère, qui jusque là, ignorait si les disparus étaient morts ou non. Pour preuve, elle fournit son souvenir. Son… pire souvenir. __Et Funestar__ continua de la veiller, surveiller, préserver, __de __discuter et répondre à tout pendant encore de longues semaines._

_Malfoy apparaissait __souvent __et __il lui donnait des informations, quand le quarantenaire dormait. Il__ toisait le représentant du ministère avec une lueur mesquine__. __Il disparaissait toujours quand Hermione détournait les yeux sur Funestar, réveillé __par sa voix. __Harry lui, venait la rassurer régulièrement, quand il n'y a avait personne. __Il n'y avait jamais de témoins ni de traces, au__ point qu'elle commençait à douter de __l__eur __existence et__ se demandait s'__il__s__ n'étai__en__t pas une __h__allucination. __Le Langue de Plomb ne quittait presque jamais la chambre et elle s'était peu à peu posé des questions sur lui. Il semblait d'une grande intelligence et sagesse, d'une expérience hors du commun, un savant passionné et secret. Jusqu'à ce jour où elle ne put retenir ses pensées._

_\- « Si vous aviez été à Poudlard, j'aurais parié __100__ galions sur Serdaigle. » __lançait Hermione, un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. « Quel est votre vrai travail ? »  
\- « Comment avez-vous deviné ? __J'étais à Serdaigle. __» s'étonna Funestar. « Mon vrai travail ? Je vous l'ai dis, je suis Langue-de-Plomb ».  
\- « C'est évident, votre… esprit. Et le chapeau a hésité avec Serdaigle avant de me mettre à Griffondor. __Parfois j__e me reconnais en vous. » Le fixait-elle. « Mais allons, voyons… ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile. Vous transpirez la folie de la recherche et la sagesse... Vous avez dit ne pas être marié ni avoir d'enfant, pourtant vous êtes bel homme et intelligent. C'est donc que vous avez dédié toute votre vie à quelque chose de considéré bien plus grand, n'est-ce pas ?»_

_L'homme écarquilla les yeux, de plus en plus impressionné par la jeune femme. Il rougit au commentaire flatteur, absolument pas habitué à en recevoir. Il ne savait plus où se mettre et en avait même les mains moites. Il avait l'interdiction de dévoiler les affaires __confidentielles, mais son domaine ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. __Pourtant__ sans savoir pourquoi, une voix intérieur lui disait de faire attention à ses dires.  
\- « Je l'avoue, je me suis jeté corps et âme dans mon travail et n'ai pas __pu __avoir une vie de famille. __J'ai passé mon temps au Département des Mystères. »  
Le visage de la jeune sorcière s'assombrit à l'énumération de ce lieu, dont la Porte des Âmes causa la disparition de Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry. Et son ami à elle, son confident. Elle était partagé entre manipuler cet homme pour avoir des informations, ou s'éloigner de lui et oublier le passé. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre de ses consciences ne la satisfaisaient.  
Il aperçu son changement d'humeur et se retint tout commentaire. Il ne voulait surtout pas se mettre à dos la jeune femme, elle lui était si… importante ?__  
\- « __Miss Hermione ? » tentait-il,__ calme et__ inqui__et à la fo__y__._

_\- « __Quel domaine ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix impatiente._

_\- « Heum… le Temps. » hésita Funestar._

_E__lle __était __déçue qu'il ne puisse l'aider en ce qui concerne la Porte __des Âmes__ et le cas de Sirius, mais en fut également soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas à lui poser de question et donc à se méfier des réponses. __Sur ces pensées confuses, elle s'endormit._

_.__~*~._

_U__n __vent__ glacial la sortait de son sommeil. En ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçu Drago Malfoy la fixant, là, au pied du lit. S'il était là, c'est que Saul Funestar, le langue de Plomb, devait certainement dormir profondément. Elle lui rendit son regard, emplit d'émotions.  
\- « Ton corps va mieux » déclara le jeune aristocrate. « Tu guéris, c'est bien. __Je suis venu te prévenir que le Ministère va bientôt t'envoyer leurs gens. Ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace de notre groupe sous-terrain à part les lunettes de Potter, seule preuve de votre passage. Je suis allé vérifier et il n'y a rien ni personne. J'ignore pourquoi ou qui a fait le ménage. Méfies-toi de ceux qui vont venir. »  
\- « Drago… comment tu vas ? » demandait Hermione, un air chargé d'inquiétude.  
\- « Granger, je... » hésita Malfoy. « Je disais donc, j'ai trouvé la trace de certains Mangemorts. Je parle de ceux qui ont organisé notre… cadeau. »  
Hermione s'assombrit et l'air sembla se charger soudain d'une pesanteur sombre et électrique. Elle serra les poings sur les draps et se redressa lentement, se rapprochant de son correspondant au comportement si étrange.  
\- « Où sont-ils ? »  
\- « Disséminés et prudents. Mais j'ai pu remonter plusieurs pistes et quand tu sera sortie de Sainte Mangouste, je devrais tous les avoir »  
\- « Je veux en être. __Ne fais rien sans moi. Je veux voir la mort les prendre et qu'aucun ne s'en sorte » prév__in__t la sorcière, plus __sombre__ que jamais._

_\- « __C'est d'accord. » Conclut Malfoy, froidement, avant de __jeter un oeil__ vers le Langue-de-Plomb endormit. « Qui est-il ? Peut-il nous servir ? »  
\- « Saul Arabald Funestar, langue-de-plomb au Département des Mystère. Garde du corps et probablement espion. Il ne travaille que dans le Temps, je doute que ce soit utile. » dit Hermione.  
Malfoy ouvrit les yeux en grand et fixa la née-moldu, alors illuminé. Elle sembla suivre ses pensées.  
\- « Les sauts ne sont autorisés que de 5heures. Mais Merlin sait que cela est une excellente occasion... » dit narquoisement Malfoy, un sourire complice.  
\- « Mais oui, évidemment... » comprit Hermione. « __Tu es génial ».  
Si sa peau pouvait réagir, __il __aurait rougit. Une Griffondor faisant un compliment à un Serpentard était chose peu commune, même pour eux qui n'étaient plus vraiment ennemis. __Il regrettait cependant de l'entendre dans ce genre de circonstance. Il avisa la sorcière, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait mit des semaines à guérir de ses blessures magiques et à reprendre des couleurs. Il avait prit l'habitude de s'assurer régulièrement de son état de santé, de sa vie, de son moral. Il pouvait désormais __se permettre de __ne plus se soucier de lui-même, __puisque __la vie ou la mort lui étaient maintenant des concepts relatifs. Alors il se soucierait d'elle. Les paroles de Théo devenaient de plus en plus claires à mesure que la jeune femme vivait et évoluait là, devant lui. Elle les vengerait, oui, mais pouvait aussi les sauver. Comment ? Là était le problème. La méthode causerait beaucoup de désagréments. Mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Alors soit, il resterait pour elle, afin qu'elle réussisse. __Il la salua d'un signe de tête et, comme à son habitude, se volatilisa quand la sorcière détournait les yeux._

_.~*~._

_Saul Funestar dormait, quand son rêve changea brutalement. Il revivait sa jeunesse, son adolescence à Poudlard. Il se voyait arpentant l'immense Château, côtoyer ses amis, suivre les cours avec l'attention digne d'un Serdaigle. __Il voyait son oncle, professeur spécialiste du Temps et son collègue, l'espion Mangemort. Il les avaient admirés et épaulés dans leurs recherches, avant d'en prendre la suite plusieurs années plus tard __et d'en faire un des atouts majeurs au Ministère__. __Il croisait parfois les fameux « Maraudeurs », causeurs de discordes et de tapage.__Mais il voyait aussi une jeune femme. Celle-ci en particulier, dont le parfum semblait toujours vivace dans sa mémoire. __Pourquoi pensait-il à elle ? C'est vrai qu'il aurait rêvé faire sa vie avec elle, à l'époque. Mais il n'était plus le jeune homme passionné et plein d'espoir, le__s sacrifices et le__ Temps avait eu raison de lui. __Il était maintenant un quarantenaire fermé et fatigué par ses expériences. __Il finit de se réveiller de ce périple mémoriel et aperçut la sorcière assise sur le lit __d'hôpital.__ Elle b__ougeait __apparemment __quel rêve perturbant. Quelle heure est-il ?__ Puis soudain il réalisa et tomba du sofa.  
\- « Miss Hermione ! Vous vous êtes assise ! Vous allez bien ? » proférait-il ses questions en se précipitant à son chevet à grandes enjambées. « __Comment vous sentez-vous ? Dois-je appeler un médico-mage ? J'y vais de ce p... »  
\- « Non » le coupe Hermione, connaissant désormais son caractère emporté. « Saul... je vais bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter. »_

_A l'entente de son prénom, Funestar s'arrêtait net. _

_C'était la première fois qu'elle le prononçait, habituellement elle érigeait des murailles de politesse et de froideur entre eux.__ Il __pivota et __fixa alors la jeune sorcière, qui avait lentement tourné la tête vers lui, un regard empli d'une énergie qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il en fut saisit. Elle semblait d'un coup tellement plus… « vivante », __se disait-il.  
\- « __Est-ce que je peux vous aider, faire quelque chose pour »-  
\- « Oui » le coupait-elle, encore. « A vrai dire… c'est un peu gênant… il fait nuit et… j'ignore si vous pouvez... enfin... »_

_Devant la gêne évidente de la jeune héroïne, il ne put réprimer sa réaction irréfléchie.  
\- « Tout ce que vous voulez »._

_Elle le regarda intensément. Cette phrase n'était définitivement pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Il sentit sa bourde__et savait qu'__il était trop tard pour se raviser. __Elle n'en profita pas de suite__.  
\- « J'ai terriblement faim. Je suis affamée, je n'en peux plus de vouloir tout… dévorer » dit-elle sérieusement, un pointe d'appréhension dans la voix._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, des dizaines de plats furent apportés par Funestar et une coye d'elfes de maison, ravis que la nouvelle élue leur demande un tel service __au beau milieu de la nuit__. __Funestar partagea quelques mets, mais fixait surtout la jolie jeune femme engloutir une telle quantité de nourriture, comme pour se rattraper des semaines de diète. « Jolie ? Mais à quoi je pense ! Ça ne va pas mon vieux, elle pourrait presque être ta fille. Presque... » songea le Langue-de-Plomb, qui se disait que le huit-clos de cette chambre avec cette sorcière épatante commençait à lui tordre l'esprit vers des idées peu correctes. __Elle ne laissait rien __dans les assiet__t__es __et la dizaine de plateaux vides enchantait les elfes cuisiniers. Elle se tourna vers Funestar et dans un sourire énigmatique, scella involontairement leurs destins._

_.__~*~._

_E__lle retourna au Square Grimmaurd. La demeure avait été patiemment entretenue par Kreatur, attendant le retour de la dernière des Héros. __Mais elle ne sentit pas le soulage__ment__ d'un retour à la maison en passant le palier, ni en posant ses bagages, ni en arpentant la maison. Elle mangea, dormit, lu, reçut les visites du ministère puis, de plus en plus souvent, celle de son « __représentant__, Saul Funestar » toujours affilée à sa garde rapprochée. Elle craint un moment que __l__e dit rapprochement l'entrave, mais il n'en fut rien. Ce sont d'autres choses qui entravèrent sa vie quotidienne, comme un enfer prenant lentement vie __dans la misère du monde sorcier. __Car après cette attaque pleine de terreur mortelle, après les deuils, le monde magique fut plongé dans la paranoïa. Et celle-ci peut être plus mauvaise que la guerre elle-même, car vivre dans une peur perpétuelle d'un ennemi invisible, après que les 'Héros' aient tous été exterminés, était encore plus insupportable._

**« L'ennemi invisible... » pensa Hermione. Si elle avait su à l'époque ce qui l'attendait, elle aurait considéré la menace Mangemort comme une ****petite araignée venimeuse****. ****Concentrée à la fois sur ses souvenirs et son travail, elle ne sentit pas de suite les yeux qui se posaient sur elle, dans son dos des yeux opaques et terrifiants. ****Elle posa l'objet circulaire avec délicatesse et le chiffon qui l'avait lustré, ****contente d'elle. Elle prit une des fioles et la souleva à sa vue pour en ins****p****ecter l'aspect et la couleur. Le verre refléta alors la présence ****aux**** yeux brillants de folie. Elle sursauta et se retourna, baguette en main, prête à répliquer. C'était comme cette fois là…**

**.****~*~.**

**{Musique : « ****Spread the Word » - James Newton Howard - Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald ****} watch?v=Zde9RBoAndE**

_FlashBack 5.2_

_K__reatur la regardait manger avec mauvaise humeur. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas pour qu'il soit aussi contrarié. Il rechignait et ne dit que ces quelques paroles étranges, que la sorcière comprit plus tard à ses dépends.  
\- « Miss Granger n'a pas grandit dans le monde sorcier, alors elle ignore certaines choses. » critiqua l'elfe. « Les maisons des Mangemorts et sorcier noirs ne sont pas aussi accueillantes que celle des Black, Mademoiselle. Certaines possèdent des forces qu'il ne faut jamais rencontrer. Certaines, ne vous quittent plus, Miss... »_

_Puis Kreatur était partit, laissant la jeune sorcière dubitative. __Elle comprendrait plus tard.  
__Les jours passaient, moroses, dans l'ancienne demeure des Black. __Il lui arrivait de surprendre Harry, la fixant, l'air grave. E__l__le __le __vo__yait__ passer sa main dans ses cheveux, nettoyer ses lunettes avec sa chemise, ou __sourire__ lég__èrement, __planter__ son regard énigmatique. __Il semblait parfois souffrir de la regarder et elle ne savait quoi en penser. __Il la rassurait chaque fois et, à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à lui poser des questions, il disparaissait. Bien qu'elle avait vu Harry mourir devant elle, qu'elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, on n'avait retrouvé aucun corps dans le Temple souterrain.__ Elle commençait à douter… car Harry n'était pas le seul qu'elle avait croiser dans les recoins les plus sombres. Bien que cette maison n'avait jamais été très joyeuse, selon Kreatur les faits étranges étaient nouveaux… __l__es ombres et apparitions qu'elle croisait de plus en plus souvent lui donnaient la chair de poule. Des objets tombaient, des portes claquaient, les cheminées s'enflammaient __et il y avait des murmures. __Une chose en particulier la terrifiait certaines nuits de cauchemars. A ceux de la guerre, de la torture de Bellatrix, aux morts pendant la Célébration, s'ajoutait des visions de ceux qui ne devraient plus être de ce monde. _

_Mais ce qui la terrorisait le plus, c'était l__es__ chose__s_ _de la cave du Manoir, cette fameuse nuit. L'Être __sombre au sourire sadique et aiguisé qui avait prit la forme de Ron dans les sous-terrains du Manoir. __Elle le voyait en songe… et ignorait si le voir dans sa chambre était le fruit de ses cauchemars ou s'il l'avait suivit jusque là. __O__n l'avait détruit, ce jour là. __Pourtant,__ son rire diabolique résonnait encore dans son esprit. __Il y avait aussi cette créature qui avait aspiré la vie de Harry et Ginny. On n'avait pas non plus retrouvé sa trace. Et le gouffre où… Où Théodore est tombé… qu'est-ce qui l'a agrippé ? Qu'est-ce qui l'emmenait dans les ténèbres, tiré vers le fond alors qu'elle le tenait comme sa source d'espoir et d'amour ? Merlin sait ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans ce lieu maudit, qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas remarqué et elle regrettait tant de ne pas avoir combattu en haut, avec les autres. Quitte à mourir avec eux. _

**{ M****usique : ****Les Reliques de la Mort ****1 ****\- « ****Forward to Time Past ** **» (Extended)****}**

Elle psalmodia ses vers sombres et ténébreux, les répétant au dessus de son chaudron bouillonnant d'une lumière inquiétante et infernale. Une chaîne maintenait quelque chose dans le liquide effrayant, au bout d'un crochet rougit par la chaleur. Elle répétait sa mélodie maudite, incantations babyloniennes des dizaines de fois, laissant la Magie Ténébreuse noircir ses veines, son esprit et son cœur.  
Qui aurait cru ? Qui aurait cru que la douce et valeureuse Hermione Granger, cerveau du Trio d'Or ayant combattu le Mal son enfance, laisserait aujourd'hui ledit Mal pomper dans son essence vitale afin de servir ses sombres desseins.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être seule à chanter la litanie outrageuse. Mais elle craignait que son acolyte ne puisse résister au filet démoniaque qu'elle libérait à chaque mot prononcé. Quand elle le retrouva endormi sur le sofa du salon, éreinté de fatigue et de désespoir, sa décision fut facile à prendre : elle passerait cette difficile étape en solitaire. Elle récitait tant bien que mal, sans fausse note, ce langage ancien et banni, peinant à faire face à l'engrenage qui tentait de la ronger. Mais elle tint bon, des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que sa tâche soit suffisante. Puis elle sombra dans un coma tourmenté.

Son laboratoire avait refroidit et la chair de poule la sortir de sa torpeur épuisante, puis ralluma le feu de cheminée. Le chaudron était vide et le feu éteint. Vide ? Non, quelque chose roulait délicatement au fond noircit. Hermione prit la chaînette carbonisée et fit pendouiller l'objet au bout de ces doigts fins et égratignés. Des mois de travail acharné se tenaient là, se balançant tel un pendule à hypnose, juste devant ces yeux fatigués à la lueur déterminée. De cette détermination à la lisière de la folie, de la satisfaction, de l'appréhension. Elle tourna l'objet de ses sacrifices et pensées obscures et obtuses, encore et encore, inspectant le moindre détail, le moindre millimètre, le moindre potentiel défaut qui pourrait provoquer sa mort ou pire encore, un cataclysme magique. La lumière des bougies se reflétait sur les anneaux métalliques, ombrageant les Runes Anciennes et autres symboles interdits, les Pierres dont le traitement ne doit même pas être énoncé, le polissage raffiné et perfectionné. Oui, cet objet était parfait d'apparence, envoûtant de puissance, léger de fausse innocence.

Un craquement se fit soudainement entendre dans le couloir, derrière la porte du laboratoire. Elle se retourna vivement. Son colocataire habituel, et ami, ne fait pas l'espion avec elle. Il ne rôde pas non plus, comme il l'aurait fait à Poudlard pendant sa jeunesse stupide et perdue. Son Langue-de-Plomb mystérieux non plus, n'agit pas en fourbe. Alors d'où vient se bruit et cette impression de menace ? A moins que…  
Hermione rangea précipitamment leur création, l'envoyant d'un coup de baguette dans une cachette protégée magiquement et connue d'elle seule. Juste à Temps. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas dévoilant l'imposant être qui se tenait là, au pas de porte, plus menaçant que jamais. Hermione qui ne se séparait jamais de sa baguette depuis la Guerre lança un sort imprononcé envers l'intrus qui l'évita avec adresse. Devait-elle risquer de le blesser ? Il était autant qu'elle, victime de sa condition. Cependant, elle ne laisserait personne entraver sa quête, pas si près du but. Le Duel serait terrible et elle était consciente qu'elle le perdrait.


End file.
